HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE AND FLAMITO'S SPELL
by cutegrysly
Summary: kelly menatap dan melihat anak di seberang ruangannya.disana ada seorang anak berwajah tampan,memakai kacamata bulat,matanya berwarna hijau emerald,rambutnya hitam berantakan,dan berwibawa,tetapi sepertinya ia SOMBONG dengan bukunya yang tebal dan banyak disebelahnya. saat kelly melihat ke arah anak sombong tadi.


CHAPTER 1 (tahun pertama)

Flamito spell's

Sorcerer's stone

Di suatu pagi,,, kelly dan gizelle wings sedang menuju ke stasiun king cross express...di sana mereka melewati tembok rahasia peron 9 3/4 yang akan menuju hogwarts...sebelum mereka menaiki kereta api,mereka melihat calon murid-murid yang menuju sekolah hogwarts sedang berpelukan dan mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk orang-orang yang mereka cintai . Karena sebentar lagi kereta api hogwarts express akan berangkat.

Kedua wings itu hanya melihat dan tersenyum melihat para calon murid yang orangtuanya menangis karena anak tersayangnya akan pergi ke sekolah hogwarts. Sekolah hogwarts adalah sekolah yang terletak di kota london dan termasuk sekolah sihir. Setelah itu lalu dua wings itu masuk kereta api dan mencari kompartemen kosong. Lalu mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pada malam hari sebelumnya besoknya mereka pergi, mereka diminta oleh orangtuanya untuk mencari harry potter anak dari james dan lily (potter) karena james dan lily potter lah yang pernah memberitahu bahwa kedua kembar itu akan didatangi oleh dumbledore dan masuk ke sekolah sihir hogwarts

Kedua wings itu hanya mengangguk lalu mereka memeluk kedua orangtua mereka lalu tidur.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

Lalu mereka berdua disadarkan oleh seseorang yang berambut pirang dan mempunyai senyum manis sekali karena mau lewat " aku mau lewat" sela anak itu perkiraan kelly dialah yang bernama harry potter "ah,iya" "mm..hai aku mal-" "permisi kami harus duduk,come kel" sela giz "berarti dia bukan harry james potter karena namanya mal- ntah siapa itu "sela kelly dalam hati. Akhirnya kelly wings jalan disusul oleh saudarnya gizelle wings. kelly wings jalan dan menatap satu kompartemen yang hanya berisikan 1 orang lalu dia permisi untuk duduk di sebrang anak cowok yang berambut merah dan berwajah manis,,,perkiraan kelly dialah yang bernama harry potter, ternyata anak cowok itu memperkenalkan dirinya duluan,,,lalu ia bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya..."hai namamu siapa? Namaku ron,ron weasley" sambil menunjukkan shallnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. lalu kelly tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya juga "namaku kelly,kelly wings,,kell saja kalau kau mau memanggil nama depanku" sambil menunjukkan shall yang ia pakai dilehernya juga perkiraan kelly tentang harry james potter yang kedua pun salah 'ternyata namanya ron' sela kelly dalam hati. Lalu tak sengaja dari jendela terlihat laba-laba kecil,dan dalam hitungan detik ron pun memeluk kelly karena menurutnya laba-laba kecil itu mematikan lalu dengan cepat ron minta maaf "maaf kel" sergah ron dengan wajah yang merah semerah rambutnya "ah,iya tidak apa-apa ron" jawab kelly dengan wajah sama merahnya. Begitu juga dengan saudara kelly ya dia adalah gizelle dia duduk tepat di kompartemen sebelahnya ia duduk dengan anak perempuan berwajah cantik,berkulit putih,rambutnya semak coklat,serta matanya yang berwarna madu hangat dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada gizelle. "hy..namaku hermione,hermione granger" sambil menunjukkan shallnya."namaku giz,gizelle wings" Sambil menunjukkan shall yang ia mereka berdua tersenyum hangat sambil mengobrol.

Setelah beberapa menit kereta berjalan. di depan pintu ada seorang ibu-ibu gemuk tua yang berdagang dan menawarkan dagangannya pada kelly dan ron,ron menunjukkan makanannya yang berarti ia tidak mau beli,sedangkan kelly membeli coklat dan permen untuk ia makan bersama ron. Lalu Tiba-tiba saja kelly menatap dan melihat anak di seberang ada seorang anak berwajah tampan,memakai kacamata bulat,matanya berwarna hijau emerald,rambutnya hitam berantakan,dan berwibawa,tetapi sepertinya ia SOMBONG dengan bukunya yang tebal dan banyak disebelahnya ..saat kelly melihat ke arah anak sombong tadi. Ia juga melihat kelly lalu membuang muka, begitu juga kelly membuang muka juga. Sedangkan dibelakang kelly hermione membaca buku sedangkan gizelle sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke anak yang duduk berada di sebelah ruangannya atau lebih tepat diseberang ruangannya dia mempunyai rambut hitam,berhidung mancung,tinggi dan yah menurut kelly ia 'MENARIK'. Dan kelly pun mentertawainya karena melihat gizelle yang tak berkedip sedikit pun. Lalu gizelle melihat kelly sambil cemberut karena mentertawainya. kelly pun juga tersenyum melihat ron tidur yang kepalanya diletakkan di jendela dan mengigau diganggu oleh laba-laba..hewan kecil yang tadi ada di jendela,,,

Lalu ...

Tak terasa waktu telah berjalan mereka telah sampai di murid turun dari kereta anak yang memakai kacamata itu terburu-buru dan menabrak kelly yang sedang berjalan keluar, lalu 'BRUKK!' buku buku anak cowok itu terjatuh,,kelly pun membantu menyusunnya sambil meminta maaf "maaf karena membuat bukumu jatuh" sambil membereskan buku anak anak itu menjawab sambil tersenyum "itu bukan salahmu,itu salahku karena terlalu terburu-buru" jawab anak itu sambil membantu kelly membereskan bukunya 'DEG!'seketika jantung kelly seperti berhenti berdetak karena anak cowok yang dikira sombong itu ternyata lembut dan baik sekali. Tiba tiba ron melihat mereka sambil bilang "hy harry,kelly? mengapa kalian di bawah seperti itu?" lalu seketika kelly menutup mulutnya "ron...harry yang mana?"kelly berbicara sambil mencari ke belakang. "dia di depanmu..itu yang manyusun buku" lalu harry hanya tersenyum manis sekali. karena kelly membelalakkan matanya,sambil menganga,begitu juga dengan gizelle yang sama terkejutnya seperti kelly. "oh..you're harry potter? Anak dari james dan lily potter?" sambil bertanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "ya..itu adalah namaku serta nama ayah dan ibuku" sambil menjabat tangan kelly,lalu diikuti oleh saudaranya, gizelle. "dan siapa nama kalian?" sambil menunjuk kelly dan gizelle "aku kelly wings, bisa memanggil ku dengan kelly atau kel dan ini adikku gizelle wings,panggil saja gizelle atau giz" jawab kelly sambil tersenyum disambut gelak tawa gizelle karena kelly dan harry sama-sama tak melepaskan jabatan tangan satu sama lain.

Lalu mereka turun dari kereta api itu..dan mereka harus menaiki perahu besar agar bisa sampai di sekolah sihir hogwarts,,,posisi duduk mereka tak diatur sehingga duduknya acak-acakan kelly duduk bersama anak berabut hitam sebahu, hermione bersama ron dan gizelle bersama harry,anak berambut pirang bersama dua orang anak berbadan gendut,dst.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah hogwarts dan mereka disambut hangat oleh para professor dan murid kelas 2 sampai 7 lalu mereka duduk di aula setiap murid kelas 1 dipanggilkan nama-namanya dan duduk di sebelah prof mcgonagall. yang memegang topi untuk mencocokkan mereka dengan asrama mereka masing-masing..hermione granger,hermione yang dipanggil langsung menenangkan dirinnya "huh..relax,,relax,,apapun dan dimanapun kau masuk hermione kau tetap akan menjadi yang terbaik" lalu hermione pun duduk di kursi dan dipasangkan topinya "huh,,,errr : gryffindor" sorak sorai terdengar dari meja gryffindor lalu hermione pun dengan langkah senang menghampiri meja gryffindor, Draco malfoy, draco dengan langkah yang malfoyish maju sambil mengangkat dagunya,lalu ia duduk di kursi "errr : slytherin" murid yang berada di meja slytherin pun bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan kelly wings,kelly maju sambil menahan gugup yang melandanya "oke tenang kel,semoga kau masuk gryffindor,cayo kelly,cayo"sela kelly pada dirinya "errr,,ahh,,,twins,,,i like this-err-sly-(kelly udah megap-megap) : gryffindor" "yeeeeeee,,,wohooooo" teriak murid gryffindor,gizelle wings gizelle maju dengan takut-takutia paling tidak mau masuk ke asrama yang berwarna kuning,karena menurutnya kuning itu norak,ia maju dengan tertatih tatih lalu ia duduk "aha,,twinsnya masuk ke gryffindor,,,dan kau...err-aha-: slytherin" teriak topi seleksi dan membuat kelly menghembuskan nafas lega dan menghampiri meja slytherin,ronald weasley,ron maju sambil melirik kiri kanan,ia takut akan masuk ke asrama slytherin,jika ia masuk ke asrama slytherin maka ia bisa di bully habis-habisan "aha,,another weasley,,err: gryffindor" teriak topi seleksi ron pun berjalan dengan lega dan menghampiri meja gryffindor, harry potter,harry maju sambil melihat ke arah teman-teman yang membicarakannya, ia menjadi gugup ia tidak mau masuk ke slytherin,ia takut, ntah takut seperti apa dia tidak tau,pokoknya dia takut : "mmm,,difficult,no slytherin,no...arrgghhhh... gryffindor" yeeeeeeeeee,,,,,wwwwwwwohhhhhhhhhhohoo,,teriak murid gryffindor dan tatapan maut dari asrama slytherin, setelah itu harry pun bergabung dengan murid-murid gryffindor lainnya dan akhirnya semua selesai,anak-anak baru pun ditunjukkan asrama mereka masing masing oleh ketua murid.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

'Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggg' "hwaaaaaaaa"kelly berteriak karena alarm yang diset berdering dengan sangat keras..tetapi anehnya hermione,harry dan ron tidak bangun. "harry...wake up!" jerit kelly sambil menggoyang2 kan tubuh harry "hermione...wake uppp!" jerit kelly lagi untuk membangunkan hermione..."ron...wake up! Jerit kelly..."ada apa dengan mereka? Tak ada yang bangun? Huh..." sela kelly sambil berbicara sendiri.

"hoammmm..." harry terbangun "harry" jerit kelly "ada apa kelly? Mengapa kau berteriak?ada apa? Apakah kita telat sarapan pagi?" tanya harry terkejut"tentu saja masih jam 6 pagi" jawab kelly "APA?! Jam 6?" histeris harry "iya" jawab kelly santai. "baiklah...mmm...mione,ron..wake up please..this is 7 o'clock and we are late" harry berpura2 "whaaaaaaaatttt!" hermione terbangun dengan mata terbelalak. 'CEKRIK!' "aahahahahaa...hermione kau sungguh lucu dengan wajah seperti itu" kelly mengambil foto hermione yang histeris "kau sungguh menyebalkan kelly!" jawab hermione sambil cemberut "i'm sorry mione..." jawab kelly sambil masih tertawa "oke..oke..berhenti tertawa!" jawab hermione "mione,kelly bagaimana jika kita mengerjai ron...dan mengambil gambarnya?" tanya harry jahil. "aku setuju" jawab hermione "aku juga" jawab kelly..."roooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn...we are laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...YOLEHUHU YOLEHUHU YOLEHUHUHUHU" sela hermione sambil berteriak layaknya orang indian "whaaaaaaattttt?! We are late?" tanya ron dengan wajah merah,mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka lebar...dannnn...CEKRIK! "got you ron" teriak kelly "hwaahahahahahah..." her mione,kelly dan harry tertawa bersamaan "kalian sungguh menyebalkan...kalian tau?!"sungut ron "oo..sorry ron,,,we are just kidding!" jawab kelly dengan tersenyum "baiklah,,baiklah,,aku maafkan kalian..." jawab ron dengan senyum juga"terimakasih ron" hermione dan kelly memeluk ron secara bersamaan. Harry hanya melihat mereka berpelukan,,dia jadi teringat dengan orangtua nya dulu sehingga dia sedih dan meneteskan air dari matanya dan mengalir di pipinya "harry..mengapa kau menangis?" kelly mengelap air mata harry dengan tangannya dan bertanya "ah, tidak kel,aku hanya teringat pada kedua orang tua ku dulu" jawab harry "memangnya kenapa? Orang tua mu di mana harry? Apakah kau tidak mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal pada mereka?" tanya kelly mulai KEPO "orang tua ku sudah tiada kelly,mereka dibunuh oleh penyihir-tanpa-hidung menggunakan mantra terkutuk dan kematian " jawab harry sedih.. "oh,maafkan aku harry, ,jika aku bertanya masalah orang tuamu,dan it's not funny harry penyihir-tanpa-hidung bagaimana cara ia bernafas?"jawab kelly menyesal "oh,,itu bukan kesalahan mu,hahaha,,aku juga tidak tau. mmm,ayoo..kita ke aula untuk sarapan" sela harry sambil mengganti topik pembicaraan "oh ayo..tentu ,ron ayo kita ke aula besar untuk sarapan" tanya kelly "oh tentu saja..perutku sudah minta diisi" jawab ron "let's go" jawab mione "harry,ron,mione sepertinya aku nanti menyusul saja,aku harus terima surat dari ibuku" tanya kelly"tentu,,kelly" jawab hermione dan mendapat anggukan dari harry dan ron yang sudah berwajah kuyu karena kelaparan.

**SETENGAH JAM SEBELUM MAKAN DIMULAI**

Tap..tap..tap...kelly berlari dengan menggendong buku tebal" nya...dan 'BRUKKK!'

Kelly menabrak seseorang..."pakai matamu,lihatlah karena kau menabrak ku buku-bukuku ikut terjatuh sama seperti bukumu!" teriak anak itu dengan nada dingin... "maafkan aku,,,aku sangat terburu-buru.." jawab kelly."bukankah kau yang di kereta api itu?" tanya anak itu tiba-tiba dengan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai "eh-iya,namamu itu yang mal-mal itukan" jawab kelly sambil mengingat-ingat nama anak itu padahal enggak ingat dan lebih tepatnya engak tau "malfoy-draco malfoy?" Jawab draco dengan menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangannya"kelly wings" jawab kelly sambil tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangannya.."ayo ke aula,bersamaku" ajak draco. "tentu saja,ayo!" jawab kelly cepat.

**DI AULA BESAR**

"hey..kelly...mengapa kau lama sekali.." tanya hermione.."aku menunggu surat dari ibuku mione" jawab kelly dengan manis "hei...wings! Buku kita sepertinya tertukar" tanya draco dengan nada jahil dan menggoda "hei,,benarkah?'' tanya kelly "tentu saja!" jawab draco dengan seringaiannya,dan kelly haya mengedikkan bahunya "baiklah,maalfoy,yang mana bukumu? Yang ini?" tanya kelly "yah..yang itu kemarikan bukuku,tak mungkin kau baca tentang quidditch" jawab draco lalu kelly pun melihat buku nya dan mengembalikan buku yang berada di tangannya "oh..ini bukumu,(sambil memberikan bukunya),dan dimana bukuku?"tanya kelly"wings,untuk apa buku ini? (memikat hati penyihir pria)" tanya draco "oh,,itu buk-" ucapan kelly terputus karena mendengar dentingan piala dari meja kepala sekolahnya

'ting..ting..ting'

"malfoy cepat kemeja mu,,nanti professor marah" sela kelly "ah-iy-a..baiklah"

Draco pun berlari dan..

CIAT! Draco terpeleset dan jatuh tepat di depan gizelle.."butuh bantuan eh?" tanya gizelle.." kalau boleh kenapa tidak,kenapa kau di slytherin?kau kan di gryffindor?" tanya draco.. "ak-" baru gizelle mau jawab proffesor mcgonagall telah menghampirinya "kau tak apa ?" tanya prof gonagall khawatir " i'm okay prof" jawab draco.."humm,,baiklah,aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu cepat bangun dan dengarkan dengan baik" jawab prof gonagall "baik,prof" "ayo,bangun lah,,,kau masih bisa berdiri kan?" tanya gizelle.. lalu kelly pun menghampiri kedua anak itu.. "bangunlah malfoy nanti kau kena marah"..draco melihat wajah kelly ada 2 tetapi poni nya berbeda dan seragam yang berbeda.."wings kau ada dua?" tanya draco "ha?" jawab kelly dan gizelle bersamaan..."baiklah dan ms. Twins wings silahkan kembali ketempat" kata professor mcgonagall." Baik prof" ketiga anak itu serentak berbicara.

"baiklah,semuanya aku tidak akan memperpanjang waktu...setelah sarapan kalian akan belajar di kelas introducing,mengerti anak-anak" tanya prof gonagall

"mengerti,prof"

** KELAS INTRODUCING **

"ok..murid-murid sekarang saatnya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing bisa dimulai dari mu.." menunjuk harry

"Baiklah..kita mulai dari " kata professor albus dumbledore

Lalu hermione mengangkat tangannya

"ya ada apa ?" tanya "mm,,,aku belum tau nama mu prof?" jawab hermione sambil menunduk "oh..maafkan kecerobohanku aku lupa memberitahu namaku" "baiklah sekalian,,namaku ALBUS PERVICALWULFRIC BRYAN DUMBLEDORE" "whaa? Namanya panjang sekali"gerutu kelly dalam hati sambil melirik gizelle yang hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah mari dimulai dari mu "kata sambil menunjuk harry

Namaku HARRY JAMES POTTER

Namaku HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER

Namaku RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY

Namaku KELLY KATHERINE WINGS

Namaku DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

Namaku GIZELLE KATHERINE WINGS

Namaku PANSY SEAN PARKINSON

Namaku PETER TURICO WHISKY

Dll

"Baiklah,,,sekarang kalian bisa pergi ke gubuk hugrid untuk mempelajari sekeliling hogwarts"..ucap dengan bijak

"baik proffesor.." teriak semua murid-murid serentak.

"for you.. and dari asrama gryffindor" tanya prof dumbledore

"ada apa prof?" tanya hermione dan kelly bersamaan

"kalian,bisa membantu ku?untuk memberikan ini kepada hagrid" tanya prof,dumbledore

"tentu,prof dengan senang hati " jawab kelly riang dan disambut senyum dari hermione

"baiklah,silahkan lakukan,,tanpa ketahuan yang lain termasuk dan mengerti!" memberi mereka peringatan

"baik,kami mengerti proffesor" jawab kelly dan hermione bersamaan

** GUBUK HAGRID **

"profesor hagrid,ini surat dari proffesor dumbledore" kelly berbicara dan hermione yang memberikannya.

"albus menitipkannya pada kalian berdua?'' tanya hagrid

"ya dia menitipkannya pada kami berdua" jawab hermione tenang

"ok,,anak-anak kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan hagrid saja...aku tau isi surat ini,tanpa kubuka,," jawab hagrid santai

"baik,prof- eh hagrid " jawab kelly terbata

"hagrid,kami disuruh proffesor dumbledore,untuk berkeliling dan kau ditugaskan menemani kami untuk memperkenalkan sekolah sihir hogwarts ini." jelas hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas

"oh-ho-ho baiklah,,,mari anak-anak kita kelilingi hogwarts ini" kata hagrid

'ATTENTION PLEASE'

Teriak hugrid membuat semua anak-anak menutup telinganya,karena suaranya yang keras dan disusul dengan lolongan anjing kesayangannya.

"baiklah,anak-anak sekarang kita akan berkeliling hogwarts.." kata hagrid menerangkan

"namaku HAGRID kalian bisa memanggilku hagrid saja tanpa menggunkan proffesor" terang hugrid panjang lebar

"baiklah hagrid" teriak anak-anak serentak

"dan kau dan ,kuharap kalian memilihkan pemimpin dari setiap asrama" jelas hagrid

"baiklah mione,kau saja yang pilih" bisik kelly kepada hermione

'ATTENTION PLEASE'

Teriak hagrid

"semua anak-anak langsung balik badan dan melihat ke arah hagrid"

"anak-anak akan memilihkan kalian ketua dari masing-masing asrama'' jelas hagrid

"baiklah,akan kumulai" teriak kelly dan hermione bersamaan dan tertawa

"kau saja yang memilih dan memulai mione" sela kelly sambil berbisik

"ok aku mulai" teriak hermione

"dari asrama gryffindor, HARRY JAMES POTTER"

"dari asrama slytherin, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY"

"dari asrama racvenclaw, BRIAN FREDRICA LEWIS"

"dar asrama hufflepuff, GORINE FRANS LOW"

"sudah hagrid,kami sudah memilihnya" jawab kelly

"oh-ho-ho.. baiklah bagi pemimpin silahkan mengambil barisan paling depan dan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang,mengerti anak-anak" tanya hagrid

"baiklah,kami mengerti hagrid." Jawab murid kelas 1 serentak

**SETELAH BERKELILING n MALAM HARI**

"sunguh melelahkan berkeliling sekolah sihir hogwarts ini,karena terlalu luas," keluh kelly kepada hermione,ron dan harry

Lalu saat jalan mereka bertemu dengan draco,crabbe,dan goyle

"hai,nona-wings,,dan uhm-siapa namamu,aku draco malfoy" menunjuk hermione sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"kau ingin tahu? Sepertinya murid sepertimu ke-" jawab hermione

"namanya hermione jean granger" jawab prof gonagall

"sebaiknya kalian ber 5 ikut dengan ku..karena kalian akan ikut hugrid ke hutan terlarang,untuk and silahkan kembali ke asrama kalan" sela prof gonagall

"baik prof",jawab kelly,draco,mione,harry dan ron bersamaan

"BRUK..BRUK...BRUK..hagrid,,,ini 5 anaknya

"hooo..hy..ms..granger dan ms wings..mr potter,weasley dan malfoy"

"hy...hagrid" kelly membalas sambil tersenyum

"baklah,,kalian ber 5 ikut hagrid ke hutan terlarang aku akan menunggu di sini saja" Kata prof gonagall

"anak-anak kita akan membagi 2 kelompok"

"nona wings" panggil hagrid "ya hagrid?"jawab kelly "kau satu kelompok dengan dan mr malfoy" jawab hugrid "dan kalian berdua" jelas hugrid "baik hagrid" teriak 5 anak itu..."kalian akan .granger dan ke arah kanan dan sisanya ke kiri,,dan aku akan ke tengah,jelas semuanya?" tanya hagrid " " "silahkan dimulai" "let's go" "harry,kita akan kemana? Ini sudah malam,dan aku lupa membawa sweter,ataupun shall" jelas kelly "pakailah ini" harry melepaskan sweternya dan memberikan pada kelly "mm...apakah kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya kelly "tak,apa pakai saja,lagian aku anak cowok jadi aku bisa tahan..dan aku masih punya sweater" jelas harry sambil mengelarkan sweater satu lagi "trims" balas kelly "ok"jawab harry. selama perjalanan kelly masih menggigil karena lehernya belum tertutup shall.." lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang memakai jubah..ketiga anak itu pun mendekat dan wajahnya serigala tapi badannya manusia... "HWAAA!" sontak mereka menjerit kelly dan draco menuju ke kanan sedangkan harry ke kiri,,,kelly dan draco berlari dengan tergesa-gesa,,dan kelly jatuh karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon..so...kelly dan draco bersembunyi di bawah pohon...kelly tampak menggigil karena lehernya belum tertutupi.."pakailah ini" kata draco "tak usah,,,nanti kau kedinginan" jawab kelly "oh ayolah,,aku tak begitu dingin " jawab draco namun kelly tetap menolak,karena shall draco itu SLYTHERIN.. "baiklah kalau menolak" tiba-tiba draco langsung memeluk kelly 'DEG!' Serasa jantung kelly berhenti berdetak,karena dia tak menyangka bahwa draco berani memeluknya seperti ini. "sudah merasa hangat?" tanya draco dengan nada mengejek"jangan memelukku,malfoy" jawab kelly sambil mendorong draco yang lancang "baiklah" draco pun melepaskan pelukannya "ya,terimakasih malfoy atas tingkah tidak sopan mu itu,sebaiknya dari pada di sini,ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"sela kelly dingin sambil menahan wajahnya yang memanas "baiklah ayo," jawab draco "malfoy bukankah itu harry?" tanya kelly "mungkin saja",jawab draco tanpa menoleh dan hanya membuang muka "harry,is that you?" teriak kelly "kelly,is that you?" "ya ini aku" lalu kelly pun berlari dan memeluk harry karena semenjak dari tadi terpisah akhirnya ketemu lagi "bisakah,kalian sudahkan acara peluk-pelukan kalian?,kita harus pergi,dan secepatnya kembali ke gubuktua itu" sela draco malas "ehh..wait bukankah itu hermione dan ron" kelly menunjuk 2 orang anak yang sedang berjalan,,,mione,ron" teriak kelly ''kelly!" hermione dan ron langsung berlari dan memeluk kelly "ayo kita sudah berlima,mari kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" jawab draco dengan nada malas "ayo..." kelly merangkul pundak draco dan hermione lalu berjalan "hei,malfoy wajahmu merah" jawab hermione draco hanya memberikan tatapan _death glare_ pada hermione "hohoho..ternyata muka mu...seperti kepiting rebus" sela harry.."owh c'mon guys jangan begitu dong" sela ron.."kalau begitu aku ketempat ron saja,kalian berdua,mengejekku terus" canda kelly sambil merangkul pundak ron. "ron,kita lewat mana?" sela kelly " i don't know" jawab ron "emang kira-kira ke mana" tanya ron "entahlah"

"mione,kita lewat man- mione kau dimana,ron dimana mione,harry dan malfoy" tiba-tiba saja wajah ron seperti orang yang akan menangis "oh..ron tak apa jangan menangis kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka '' sela kelly..."ayo kita ke kanan" tanya kelly "tidak ke kiri saja" jawab ron "aku rasa di kanan ada lampu ayo ke sana" "tidak aku ke kiri.." jawab ron dan langsung berlari.."owh..god aku sendirian" lalu kelly pun melanjutkan perjalanan sendirian..."eh...HAGRID!" teriak kelly "owh..ms wings dimana dan ?" tanya hagrid "ntahlah,hagrid mereka berpencar." Jawab kelly "ayo kembali ke gubuk saja" ajak hagrid ''oh..ayo" jawab kelly

** GUBUK HAGRID**

"harry,hermione,ron,kalian di sana" teriak kelly sambil memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu

"ya,,kami bertiga masuk ke dalam cahaya ntah apa itu" jawab harry "dimana malfoy?" tanya hugrid "Dan kami tak tahu,dia putar balik katanya mau mencari hagrid,ntah benar ntah tidak" sela ron "owh,begitu?" sela hugrid "ya" jawab ketiga anak itu cepat... lalu ketiga anak itu pun mengobrol tanpa disadari kelly tak bersama mereka."dimana kelly?'' tanya harry ''kau menyukainya eh-?" ejek hermione "kita masih 11 tahun mione,suka-sukaan nya nanti saja, dan dia di mana sekarang?" tanya harry "kau benar,dimana dia" sela hugrid."sepertinya..." sela ron "owh..my..god" harry dan hermione serentak mengeluh.

** HUTAN TERLARANG (KELLY) **

"malfoooooyy" teriak kelly "hiks..hiks.." "o-o-o-my-go-god..suara apa itu" keluh kelly dalam hati " masih mau hidup..dad aku mau hidup,,wings,granger,potter,weasley,dimana kalian"draco berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya "ah-ha..ha..ha..ha,ternyata kau bisa nangis juga..malfoy" kelly berbicara sambil terbahak "wings..kau kah itu?'' tanya draco "ya..aku..kenapa?" jawab kelly draco berlari dan memegang tangan kelly lalu berlari lagi sampai ke gubuk hagrid.

** ASRAMA SLYTHERIN**

"gizelle,kau dimana...ayo kita tidur" ajak pansy "ah..ya..sebentar pans aku sedang menunggu kakak ku datang..." jawab gizelle.."tapi dia itu gryffindor..dan gryffindor itu musuh besar slytherin" jawab pansy asal..."ah? benarkah musuh?" tanya gizelle..."kalau begitu..baiklah...aku akan tidur" jawab giz.."mm...nona gizelle" tanya salah satu anak laki-laki "ya..aku gizelle? Ada apa? Dan kau siapa?" "hmm...nona kelly menitipkan ini padamu,,katanya jangan jadi musuh gryffindor juga,,dan aku peter whisky" jawab anak cowok itu"owh,,terimakasih peter..dan..panggil saja aku giz-gizelle wings" jawab gizelle ramah.,"ah-baiklah gizelle" jawab peter sambil tersenyum 'ternyata,anak ini baik juga' pikir gizelle sambil tetap menatap anak itu "mm,,,giz,ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah dari wajahku?" tanya peter "ah-eh-m,,enggak" jawab gizelle sambil salting dan wajah yang memerah "mm..giz..ayo tidur,,jangan tatap-tatapan malam-malam nanti terhipnotis,sama ketampanan dia'' ajak pansy sambil tersenyum centil dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah peter . peter hanya tersenyum dan ucapkan selamat malam pada gizelle lalu pergi.

** ASRAMA GRYFFINDOR **

"kelly,mengapa kau tadi ngos-ngosan" tanya hermione "tadi aku ditarik malfoy dan berlari-lari" jawab kelly seadanya "ya sudah sebaiknya kita tidur agar tak terlambat bangun"kesal harry sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal .."hei..harry,,mengapa kau marah..apakah kau cemburu bahwa malfoy mengkhawatirkan kelly? Hayooo..." tanya ron dengan asal "RON!"..teriak kelly dengan wajah merah padam" "mm,,apa?..aku hanya mengejeknya?" jawab ron dengan wajah berkerut "tapi semua itu tidak benar,, malfoy tidak mengkhawatirkanku!'' teriak kelly "ya sudahlah,,sebaiknya kita tidur" teriak harry "tak,akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku harry!" teriak ron "apa lagi?" "kau cemburu kan" "tidak" "pasti kau cemburu" "aku tidak cemburu" "kau pasti cemburu"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" tanya kelly dengan wajah merah karena marah "APAKAH HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU? HARUS DITANYAKAN? KITA MASIH 11 TAHUN,DAN JANGAN BERPIKIRAN YANG MACAM-MACAM" teriak kelly sambil wajah merah padam "tenanglah kelly" hermione menenangkan kelly, harry dan ron hanya terbengong.

Lalu kelly pun berlari keluar asrama.."kelly" teriak ron "jangan keluar,nanti kau diberi detensi" teriak ron lagi.

Namun,kelly sudah terbakar dia pergi keluar dan berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor dan bertemu beberapa prefek yang sedang sudah diperingatkan untuk masuk ke asramanya dan diancam akan mendapatkan detensi namun dia tetap nangis dan seorang prefek mengejarnya,,"hei..nona..nona,,aku diggory aku salah satu prefek" "ada apa..diggory?" "hei..ayolah,,ada troll..kalau sudah malam dan jika kau ketahuan prof mc gonagall kau akan diberikan detensi yang berat" kata cedric..cedric adalah anak laki-laki, seorang prefek hufflepuff yang sedang berpatroli "aku tak tau apa itu troll,jadi aku tidak takut" jawab kelly asal sambil tetap menangis "mmm,,diggory biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya" dan ternyata ada seorang anak cowok berambut pirang dan memakai shall hijau... eh shall hijau? Berarti 'SLYTHERIN' kelly langsung membelalakkan matanya."eh,,malfoy..kau juga kenapa keluar?" tanya cedric sambil mengerutkan keningnya "aku disuruh untuk mengejarnya" jawab draco sambil berbohong.. "ah..baiklah..kalau..begitu..dan ingat jangan keluar,,karena diluar ada troll." Namun cedric tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam dan tidak heran mengapa gryffindor bisa di tolong sama slytherin

"baiklah...ayo wings,,ke asramamu" tanya draco dengan nada dingin "mm,,ya,,baiklah.." jawab kelly seadanya"bye,cedric,,thx" kelly berteriak dan jalan mengikuti draco,,karena tangannya dipegang.. "mengapa kau keluar dengan nangis-nangis seperti itu,sepertinya kau merindukanku bukan?" sela draco dengan seringaiannya "oh..jangan terlalu PEDE malfoy" sela kelly "ah,,ya sudah tinggal lurus kau sampai.." sela draco " ,bye" "bye"jawab draco sambil memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi

Lalu kelly pun berjalan dan melihat ke belakang..draco masih menunggunya

Lalu tiba-tiba di depannya muncul raksasa botak

"hwaaaaaaaaaaaa...kelly berlari dan tiba-tiba saja troll itu menjerit dan membuat suara keras"

DEBUM!

Dan ada anak laki-laki memakai kacamata bulat dengan kedua temannya yaitu harry potter,ronald weasley dan hermione granger

"terimakasih teman-teman" kelly berlari danketiga temannya"beberapa orang prefek dan pengajar hogwarts datang dan mencari arah suara

"harry,mengapa kau bisa tau bahwa aku dis-""sebaiknya kalian tidur" sela ron "ya-ok" kelly menjawab dengan kesal dan menuju tempat tidurnya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Kelly bangun paling awal lagi...

"mione,ron,harry wake up!"

"yeah,aku bangun" jawab harry..

"baiklah,bangunkan hermione dan ron,aku akan mandi,dan setelah itu baru kau harry"

"tentu saja" balas harry

**KELLY POV'S **

Huh..hari yang tidak menyenangkan untuk ku..ada apa ini..?aku slalu bangun paling pagi...dan aku selalu bosan karena aku harus...membangunkan mereka semua...namun..bangunin harry seru juga..dia selalu bangun dan memberikan senyuman selamat paginya padaku..

**KELLY POV'S OFF**

"harry,apakah mione dan ron sudah bangun?" tanya kelly

"mereka tak ada di tempat tidurnya" jawab harry sambil panik

"APA?!" teriak kelly histeris sambil menyusul harry di kamar

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya harry

"sebaiknya kita ke aula besar siapa tau mereka berdua di sana" tannya kelly

"baiklah..ayo.." jawab harry

** AULA BESAR **

"ini kan masih jam 5...jelas saja aula masih kosong" sela kelly

"ya,,benar,,kel,,jadi mereka dimana?" tanya harry "mungkin,di per-" "di hatiku mungkin" sela draco "owh..my..god..iwhh.. ada si pothead dan temannya" sela pansy "ada apa kalian berdua Disini?" tanya harry "seharusnya aku yang bertanya untuk apa kalian berempat DISINI" teriak "ah—anu—ka-kami men-mencari hermione dan ron..la-la-lalu mereka berdua datang dan mengganggu ka-ka-kami" kelly menjawab dengan tergagap dan menunjuk draco dan pansy "malfoy dan yang kalian lakukan?" tanya "kami hanya..hanya...mm" jawab draco tergagap dan kebingungan mencari kata-kata "hanya apa! Kembali ke asrama!" teriak '' baik prof," jawab draco dan pansy bersamaan "ha-ha-ha makanya jangan ganggu orang" kelly dan harry tertawa GARING sambil berlalu pergi "ihhh..dasar POTHEAD dan NONA-CEROBOOOHHH" teriak pansy "APA?! NONA CEROBOH!" teriak kelly dan kembali ketempat awal yaitu berada di samping draco dan harry "DASAR MUKA ANJING PUG!" teriak kelly sambil menarik tangan orang di sampingnya dan akan berlari ..lalu tiba-tiba harry berbicara"kelly? Kau akan pergi bersamanya?" sela harry "hah?!nya?" sambil melihat tangan yang dipegang dan melihat dimana sambungannya"hah,malfoy! ma-ma-maaf a-aku salah pegang"kelly melepaskan tangan draco dan menarik harry lalu lari "DASAR NONA CEROBOH" teriak draco sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"huuuhh! Mengapa aku harus memegang tangan anak itu!huuuhhh!"kelly berteriak sambil meremas tangan yang dipegangnya"aww..kelly sakit.." teriak harry ya..kelly masih memegang tangan harry dan meremasnya karena dia kesal mengapa dia harus memegang tangan draco "aw-em-uh harry maaf.." kelly meminta maaf sambil melepaskan tangan harry "ya,,tidak apa-apa"jawab harry sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

** ASRAMA SLYTHERIN**

Gizelle bangun paling pagi..dan melihat draco dan pansy tak ada..."dimana dia?" gerutu gizelle "siapa?" tanya peter "ah-em-oh...pansy" jawab gizelle tergagap..lalu CEKREK pintu pun terbuka di depan pintu terdapat dua orang anak.."PANSY!" teriak gizelle sambil memeluk pansy .."morning..gizelle" jawab pansy sambil memeluk gizelle.."aku tidak dipeluk?" tanya draco sambil cemberut.. "mm...tidak" jawab giz santai dan draco pun memasang death glare namun tidak dihiraukan gizelle,,dan gizelle malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak matanya ke berjalan pergi meninggalkan draco."hei kau dasar NONA-PELIT!" ejek draco " PELIT KAU BILANG" teriak giz sambil menoleh dan mencubit pipi draco hingga merah "AWWWW!" teriak draco "dasar,,,lemah,,begitu saja menjerit,"ejek gizelle "kau tau itu sakit! Awas kau..kucubit pipi mu" teriak draco pun mencubit pipi seseorang hingga merah.."hahah...sakitkan" draco tertawa terbahak dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "sungguh draco kau salah cubit,,kau mencubit peter"sela gizelle sambil tertawa "ha?!" teriak draco , ya yang merah pipi peter bukan gizelle "ahahahahahahahahaha memalukan draco sungguh memalukan" teriak gizelle sambil berlalu pergi

**GIZELLE POV'S**

Ada apa dengan draco? Dia mencubit peter? Hahaha..itu sungguh lucu...lihatlah wajah peter terlihat jijik begitu karena pipinya di cubit draco..sungguh hari yang menyenangkan

**GIZELLE POV'S OFF**

** AULA BESAR**

"mione, saja kalian tadi pagi?" tanya kelly kesal

"ka-ka-kami dipanggil pukul 4 pagi untuk memberikan ini pada kalian berdua" hermione berbicara sambil tergagap dan memberikan sebuah surat

"surat? 1 untuk berdua? Aneh" harry pun angkat bicara "yah kau benar harry 1 surat untuk berdua ini benar – benar aneh" sela kelly "harry sebaiknya nanti malam kita menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan ron dan hermione" bisik kelly ke harry "ok,," bisik harry "ada apa kok kalian bisik-bisik" tanya ron "iya,kami aneh saja wajah kalian pucat dan tiba-tiba kalian sudah ada duluan di sini" kelly berbicara tetap tenang namun di lubuk hati dan pikirannya dia tak mengerti apa yang dia lontarkan dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berbicara apa.

"hahaha...kami tidak pucat kok kel'' jawab hermione tergagap dan wajah yang berpura-pura tertawa."ah iya baiklah" jawab kely sambil senyum KECUT lalu disusul harry.

** MAKAN MALAM**

"harry,aku duluan ke asrama yah.." kelly berbicara di sela-sela makan "ah..iya.." jawab harry seadanya sambil menampilkan senyuman yang CETAR MEMBAHANA ALA SYAHRINI.

** MEJA SLYTHERIN**

"ok..friends..aku duluan ke asrama..bye!" sela draco cepat "yah,pergilah,dan hati-hati banyak troll yang berkeliaran di malam hari" sela gizelle "yayaya..NONA-PELIT! Aku mengerti" lalu giz pun memberikan tatapan death glare kepada draco namun draco hanya menatapnya dengan seringaian andalannya yang dapat membuat semua cewek-cewek yang melihatnya akan jatuh berlutut padanya.

** DI LUAR AULA **

"hei NONA-CEROBOH!" Teriak draco sembari mengejar kelly."apa yang kau inginkan draco?" tanya kelly ketus "hei..hei..hei...mengapa kau ketus begitu padaku?" tanya draco"kau tanya mengapa?.oh sudahlah jika kau tak mengerti..sebaiknya kau pergi saja.." sela kelly sambil berlari "wings! wings! Wait wait! AWWW!" draco berlari dan berteriak lalu dia menjerit, kelly pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat draco menabrak tiang yang ada di hadapannya "ha..ha..ha...lihatlah dengan benar apa yang ada di depanmu draco" sela kelly sambil tertawa namun draco hanya terbaring dan diam"oh come on draco,jangan bermain-main" lalu kelly pun berjalan mendekat ke arah draco dan ternyata dia PINGSAN "DRACOOO!" kelly menjerit dan panik dan mengangkat kepala draco yang ternyata kepalanya benjol.."HEI DRACO DALAM SEMINGGU BISA BERAPA KALI KAU TERPELESET, KEMARIN DI AULA BESAR SEKARANG DI SINI" teriak kelly frustasi dan memegang kepalanya. "TERNYATA KAU PERHATIAN JUGA PADAKU NONA-CEROBOH" jawab draco dengan seringaiannya "HEI! KAU!AH!" lalu kelly pun melepas tangannya dari kepala draco dan berjalan pergi "NONA-CEROBOH!" teriak draco .

** ASRAMA GRYFFINDOR**

"hei..harry..kau tak lupa kan? Yang kita bicarakan di aula tadi?" tanya kelly kepada harry "hoaammmm...ya aku tidak lupa" cepat bangun dan pakai sweter dan shall mu..diluar dingin...come harry.." "ya,baiklah"

** DIPERJALANAN**

"kelly bukankah itu prof snape?" tanya harry "iya,kau benar itu " "sebaiknya kita sembunyi dari pada nanti kita ketahuan" "kau benar harry..ayo,,bagaimana jika di sana" "ayo,,cepat"

"SIAPA DISANA?" tegas

"harry,bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara kita menyelidiki nya? Jelas saja suratnya belum kita baca" desah kelly "kau benar kel,kita belum baca suratnya" "ha-ha-ha sungguh lucu harry kita lupa membacanya,aku membawanya,nih,kau buka saja" "ok,baiklah"

_Dear, harry dan kelly_

_Kalian ku berikan surat ini agar kalian dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan hermione dan ron. Mereka terkena mantra yang hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan ginseng yang ada di dalam ruangan rahasia snape, namun di dalam sana dijaga ketat oleh para slyvy(makhluk mitologi).ukuran mereka kecil seukuran dapat memberitahu siapapun yang mencuri di dalam ruangan menghadang mereka adalah dengan mantra rectusempra yaitu mantra tertawa,namun, mantra itu baru kalian pelajari saat kalian masuk ke tahun ke-3 tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa kelly,gizelle dan hermione pasti tahu mantra itu. _

_Hanya itu yang dapat kuberitahu pada kalian. Ingat jangan dilakukan pada pukul 11.00 lakukanlah pukul 12.00 karena saat itu snape sedang ke asrama slytherin untuk melihat murid-murid nakal yang belum tidur dan malam ini tentu saja para guru sedang rapat._

_NOTE : KATA KUNCI RUANGANNYA ADALAH __DARK LORD_

_PROF.X_

"hei,harry siapa ? prof. X? Bagaimana dia tau bahwa aku mengetahui mantra itu?dan mengapa hermione dan ron terkena mantra? Setau aku mereka hanya bersikap aneh? Bukan terkena mantra" jelas kelly "ya sudah kelly,sebaiknya kita mencoba mengambilnya saja," "baiklah,tapi ini masih pukul 11.30,so kita tidak bisa ke sana" "kau benar,tetapi perjalanan kita ke sana sekitar ½ jam,"jelas harry "baiklah ayo,"lalu kelly dan harry pun berjalan pergi ke ruangan untuk mengambil ginseng yang dimaksud prof.X

** ASRAMA SLYTHERIN **

"bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa tidur? Ada apa dengan kelly? Sebaiknya aku menyusul kelly" sela gizelle"mau kemana eh? Sepertinya terburu-buru" ada seseorang yang berbicara namun gizelle belum melihat wujud dari orang yang berbicara itu "heh! Draco! Apa yang kau la-" "ssstt..jangan keras-keras bodoh nanti yang lain bangun"draco menutup mulut giz dengan tangannya " apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kemana kau mau pergi? Aku ikut" seru draco "baiklah,draco,begini" lalu giz pun menceritakan nya dengan panjang x lebar "ohh,,begitu" sela draco "lets,go kita cari dia" "ayo" "AKU HARAP SEMUANYA TIDUR" seru dari luar..  
"ada proffesor snape diluar dia bakal di depan pintu selama 15 menit" sela draco "hei,bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya giz "tentu saja aku tahu,dulu ayahku pernah mengajar di sini" sela draco "OH" kata giz "baiklah sebaiknya kita sekarang susun rencana saja kemana dulu kita akan pergi" sela draco cepat "ok,baiklah"

** RUANGAN **

"harry aku lupa kata sandinya," sela kelly "aku tau,ehem,,,DARK LORD" lalu pintu pun terbuka,dan di dalam sudah ada para slyvi yang berjejer rapi dan dengan sigap "RECTUSEMPRA!" teriak kelly dan para slyvi pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mereka tertawa seperti itu kelly dan harry bisa mencari ginseng itu,,namun harry bingung yang mana namanya ginseng"mm..kelly ginseng itu yang mana?" tanya harry "sebentar sepertinya aku pernah baca tentang ginseng"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Siang itu,kelly,gizelle dan hermione pergi ke perpustakaan,disana mereka membuat kartu perpustakaan dan mulai mencari buku-buku yang akan mereka pilih dan di baca hermione mengambil buku tentang mantra murid kelas 1, gizelle mengambil buku tentang ejekan, dan kelly mengambil buku tentang cerita anak,tetapi, yang kelly baca bukanlah cerita anak melainkan tanaman obat yang dapat menangkal mantra mantra langka,halaman demi halaman pun kelly baca, lalu dia menemukan sebuah halaman yang sobek di situ ada gambar akar berwarna emas namanya Cuma tertera GG,dan hanya ada 10 di dunia,menurut mitologi di hogwarts terdapat 3 dan 7 yang lain tersebar di seluruh dunia."

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"harry,bukankah itu? Tanya kelly?" "yang mana" "yang itu yang berwarna emas" lalu kelly pun mengambil toples yang berisi akar emas itu dan menunjukkannya pada harry "but,kelly hanya ada 1 jika kita mengambilnya maka toples ini kosong," harry menjelaskan "bagaimana kalau kita memakai boggart?" tanya kelly "kau serius kelly?"tanya harry "namun boggart tidak ada disini boggart hanya terletak di ruangan " tiba-tiba ada yang ikut berbicara "ha?! malfoy! Teriak kelly" "ssstt..kelly" harry menenangkan "tenang saja kelly aku sudah mengambilnya" sela seseorang lagi "hah,gizelle,thx so much giz" "apakah kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?"tanya draco "mm..yah thx malfoy" sela kelly lagi "baiklah siapa yang bisa merubah boggart menjadi benda mati?" lalu semuanya pun melihat ke arah kelly "APA?" tanya kelly dengan wajah bingung dan linglung."kelly come on,kau bisa merubah boggart menjadi benda mati,kau pasti bisa" "giz,aku baru mempelajari teorinya saja,aku belum pernah mempraktekkannya" sela kelly tak mau kalah "hei,,hmm,,,murid tahhun ke-3 pasti bisa merubah ini" sela kelly dengan mata liciknya "kelly? Siapa yang akan kau suruh?" "aku rasa pasti bisa karena dia sudah mempelajarinya." "harry bawa akar emas bersama toplesnya kita harus ke asrama hufflepuff untuk meminta tolong kepada diggory untuk merubah boggart ini" "let's go" "aku akan menunggu di sini" sela draco "kau serius malfoy? Kau di sini bagaimana jika ketahuan oleh ?" tanya giz heran "tidak akan , kau tau malam ini ada rapat dan semua proffesor tidak ada di ruangannya cepat sana pergi" "baiklah,thx so much malfoy" harry,kelly dan giz serentak berterimakasih "ah,sudah sana pergilah,cepat" " "ok"

** ASRAMA HUFFLEPUFF**

" diggory...diggory..." "hoaaammm...siapa itu?"diggory this is me wings,yang kemarin kau kejar saat aku menangis" "hah? Wings?" "ya,,aku wings...cepatlah kami tak punya banyak waktu" lalu cedric pun membuka kan pintu dan mendapatkan 3 murid tahun ke 1 sedang menunggunya dengan lelah "ada apa wings?" tanya cedric "apakah kau bisa merubah boggart menjadi benda mati?" tanya harry cepat "tentu saja bisa potter,harus aku rubah menjadi apa eh?" "ginseng emas" "hah?!" teriak cedric "ssssttt...pelankan suaramu cedric " sela gizelle "ah,baiklah,dimana boggartnya? Ini" lalu gizelle pun mendorong kotak yang berisi boggart "sebaiknya dilakukan didalam" sela cedric "ya kau benar" sela harry "kau siap diggory? "Tanya gizelle"ya aku siap " "1,2,3" lalu gizelle pun mengangkat penutup kotak itu dan muncullah awan hitam dan cedric segera merubahnya "RIDDIKULUS!" lalu boggart itu pun berubah menjadi ginseng emas dan dengan cepat kelly mengambil bogart itu dan memasukkannya di dalam toples dan mengambil ginseng yang asli." "thx so much diggory" sela kelly. "ya" "mmm...diggory?" "ya potter?""apakah kau tau proffesor yang menamai dirinya prof X ? " tanya harry "tentu saja aku tau,itu adalah ,iya menamai dirinya itu karena ia tak ingin, prof yang lain tau bahwa dia yang membantu beberapa murid mengerjakan tugas nya." "oh,begitu thx diggory" sela harry "ok." "harry ayo cepat bagaimana dengan malfoy di sana" tanya giz "kau benar giz,ayo harry" thx diggory..byee" sela kelly cepat seraya menarik tangan harry.

** PERJALANAN **

"harry,bukankah itu diggory?"tanya kelly "hei kalian bertiga kenapa keluar?" tanya cedric "LOH? JADI TADI YANG DISANA SIAPA?" tanya kelly seraya memegang tangan harry dan giz "apanya yang siapa di sana?" tanya cedric "bukankah sekarang harusnya kau berada di asrama mu?" tanya kelly "heii,ada apa denganmu kelly,aku dari tadi di sini untuk berpatroli karena para proffesor sedang rapat." "apakah kau bisa merubah boggart menjadi benda mati" tanya giz memastikan? "itu adalah pelajaran yang akan dipelajari 2 bulan lagi mungkin yg mengetahui sekarang adalah dan " "dan apakah kau mengetahui prof.X?" tanya harry lebih memastikan "aku tidak tahu karena belum pernah mendengarnya." "baiklah diggory kami akan kembali ke asrama kami...bye cedric" setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan cedric lalu kelly pun bertanya "jadi siapa di sana?" tanya kelly kepada harry"aku pun tidak tahu" "sebaiknya kita segera ke ruangan untuk melihat draco dan mengembalikan ginseng emas ini" sela giz cepat"ya kau benar giz" jawab harry dan kelly bersamaan

** RUANG **

"draco kami kembali.." sela giz "kalian tau kalian lama sekal" -_-"maaf malfoy""ayo cepat pergi dari sini...let's go" lalu saat mereka keluar dan berjalan agak jauh pun kembali ke ruangannya dan mendapatkan sehelai rambut hitam legam namun panjang nyangkut dipintu."seperti rambut milik dirinya namun dia tidak menghiraukannya dan masuk seperti tidak ada kejadian seperti apapun.

** PERJALANAN **

Harry hampir saja kita ketahuan oleh prof snape" sela kelly "iya kau benar kel" sela harry "hei..hei..hei...bagaimana dengan kami berdua? Dikacangin eh?" tanya draco iri "tentu saja tidak, aku sangat berterimakasih sama kalian,karena membantu ku" sela harry "ya,benar kata harry"sela kelly lagi "ya,,ya,,ya baiklah-baiklah" sela draco dengan memutar bola matanya, "kalau begitu kita berpisah aku akan kembali ke asrama" sela giz "ah,fine besok pagi jangan terlambat" sela kelly kepada giz "come harry,bye" "bye" sela giz.

** SARAPAN PAGI**

ATTENTION PLEASE

Suara berat terdengar,,"

"semalam aku menemukan sehelai rambut ini,apakah semalam selama aku rapat ada yang masuk ke ruanganku." Wajah prof snape terlihat menyeramkan. Dan harry,kelly,draco dan giz wajah mereka pucat pasi apalagi wajah draco yang sudah pucat tambah pucat lagi seperti mayat hidup.

"harry,jangan panik nanti prof curiga," kelly pun menenangkan harry "ya,baiklah"

"baiklah,baiklah,aku anggap ini selesai,namun jika ada yang menemukan orang yang mempunyai rambut ini harap beritahuku secepatnya" ucap kecil namun tegas

"harry,terlalu banyak masalah hari ini,

dan hermione terkena mantra entah apa namanya.

ada yang mirip dengan cedric

Sahut kelly "kau benar kelly,kita harus memecahkan masalah ini" kalut harry "aku ingin memecahkan masalah ini bersama ron dan hermione,jadi kita harus mencari ttg informasi tentang mantra-mantra langka dan menemukan bagaimana cara mengubah ginseng emas itu agar menyembuhkan mantra itu" sahut kelly panjang lebar dan hermione dan ron hanya makan seperti orang biasa dan terlihat linglung

"harry,lihatlah mereka seperti orang linglung," bisik kelly "ya,kau benar kel,jadi kapan kita akan mencari tentang mantra aneh itu?" "aku rasa nanti siang saja,kita mencarinya,semakin cepat kita mencari semakin cepat pula mereka dapat disembuhkan."sela kelly

"bagaimana kalau mengajakku? Ke perpustakaan eh?" tanya gizelle "tentu saja,giz,kau boleh ikut" seru harry sambil tersenyum manis sekali"iya,kau boleh ikut kok giz" sela kelly "boleh aku saran?" tanya harry "tentu saja" jawab kelly dan giz bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah harry

"sebaiknya kelly rambutnya diikat dua kecil ke arah belakang dan gizelle di kepang 1 ke arah belakang,jadi aku dapat membedakan kalian,tidak hanya dari seragam tapi dari rambut juga" sela harry "tentu saja,namun kami tahun 1 harry,masih pantang tunggu kami sudah tahun ke -2 baru boleh memotong ataupun mengkreasikan rambut begitusih sejarahnya" sela kelly dalam 1 kali tarikan nafas dan harry dan giz hanya terbengong dan lalu kelly pun berbicara lagi denganwajah orang linglung "APA?" "bagaimana kau bisa berbicara dalam 1 tarikan nafas" tanya harry dengan wajah terkejut dan mulut yang menganga "aku tidak tau,ternyata kau bisa berbicara seperti itu kel" sela giz lagi "owh..come'on itu biasa saja" sela kelly dengan wajah datar. "ya,sudahlah baiklah sebaiknya sekarang saja kita ke perpustakaannya" sela harry "ya,baiklah mengapa tidak?" tanya kelly "ayo giz" "iya" ... "kalian mau kemana?" tanya hermione dengan nada linglung  
"kami mau ke,,mm,,,ke ruangan ..kami dipanggil tadi" sela harry cepat.. "oh" jawab mione singkat " harry giz" kelly berbicara sambil menarik tangan harry dan giz...karena ada yang aneh dengan kelly, ron dan hermione pun mengikuti mereka "kelly,sepertinya kita diikuti" sela harry "hah?" jawab kelly "sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita" sela harry lagi "sebaiknya kita ke arah ruangan dulu,lalu kita ke perpustakaan" sela giz "ah,,you're right giz" sela harry.."AYO BELOK" sela kelly keras dan mendapatkan kikikan dari harry dan giz yang menahan tawa karena mereka tau agar hermione dan ron mengikuti mereka sampai ruangan " "ehem..." "hah suara deheman nya seperti bukan suara hermione dan ron?" tanya kelly "yah,seperti suara-" omongan giz pun terpotong"draco malfoy orang tertampan se hogwarts-raya" "owh,my god" kelly dan gizelle serentak mengeluh karena draco terlalu pede dan harry hanya tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahu ke arah kelly dan giz "ha-ha-ha" kau yang mengikuti kami dari tadi,," sela kelly tajam "seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku nona-ceroboh karena aku telah membantumu!" seru draco "emang apa yang kau lakukan malfoy? mengapa aku harus berterimakasih padamu?" tanya kelly

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tap..tap..tap draco berjalan dan melihat hermione dan ron mengendap endap mengikuti tiga orang anak entah siapa itu..padahaldiatau

"Hei..hermione dan ron kalian kah itu?" sela draco hermione dan ron pun terkejut dan mengangguk..lalu draco berpura-pura bohong..".kalian berdua dipanggil di perpustakaan,,sana cepat nanti prof marah" sela draco lagi

"ya,baiklah" sela hermione seraya berlari ke arah perpustakaan diikuti oleh ron

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"oh,begitu,terimakasih malfoy" sela gizelle "ya,baiklah walaupun hanya dari kembarannya saja pun tak apa,sama saja" sela draco cepat.. "dan kau BODOH SEKALI! Seharusnya kau bilang ditempat lain jangan di perpustakaan,perpustkaan adalah tempat yang harus kami kunjungi bodoh!" teriak kelly "sssttt...pelankan suaramu kelly" sela harry "ya,baiklah sekarang sebaikya kita ke perpustakaan secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh mione dan ron.

"Ada apa kalian di depan ruanganku" tanya "ke-4 murid itu hanya berwajah pucat pasi dan terdiam. "baiklah,sepertinya kalian akan ke ruanganku bukan? Masuklah" sela prof dumbledore "keempat anak itu saling berpandangan dan mengedikkan bahu serta mengikuti masuk ke dalam ruangannya."baiklah duduklah disitu" sela prof dumbledore "ada apa? Mengapa kalian di depan ruanganku?" tanya "kami,hanya lewat prof,karena kami habis berkeliling di hogwarts dan akan ke perpustakaan" sela kelly "ah,,kalian akan keperpustakaan,baiklah silahkan" sela "terimakasih proffesor" sela mereka berempat "tetapi untuk kau tinggal" sela prof dumbledore lalu harry pun melihat ke arah kelly dan kelly hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh harry untuk kembali duduk.."ahh,,baiklah wings kau juga tinggal" sela prof dumbledore "ha? Aku prof?" tanya kelly "ya,kau " sela prof dumbledore "baiklah prof," "baiklah kalian boleh,pergi dan " sela "baik,prof" sela gizelle sedangkan draco hanya membuang muka dan memutar bola matanya.  
"sebenarnya ada apa kalian berada di depan ruanganku" tanya "ka-ka-ka-kami tadi hanya lewat saja" sela harry sambil tersenyum kecut "benarkah itu?" tanya tajam "mmm..anu prof..iya" sela kelly "tolong ceritakan daripada kalian bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini terus" sela prof dumbledore... "sebenarnya kami ingin ke perpustakaan prof,tetapi..." sela kelly terputus "tetapi apa? ?" tanya prof dumbledore..lalu kelly pun menceritakannya semuanya dari awal sampai akhir "oh,ternyata kalian yang menyusup ke ruangan snape dan mengambil ginseng emas itu?" tanya prof dumbledore "maafkan kami prof,akan kami kembalikan" sela kelly "tak,apa,akan kubantu,dimana ginseng emas itu?" tanya prof dumbledore.."ini prof" sela harry "baiklah kalian tunggu disini,jangan pergi aku akan membantu kalian" sela "baik prof" sela kelly dan harry bersamaan lalu mereka tersenyum satu sama lain

**SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN **

"baiklah dan ini," prof dumbledore berbicara dan memberi sekantung serbuk emas "apa itu prof?" tanya harry "kalian bisa bertanya potter,bawalah ini dulu lalu taburkan ke atas kepala dan " "baiklah ,apakah kami boleh keluar"tanya kelly "tentu saja" jawab seadanya lalu kelly pun pergi dan menarik lengan harry.

** DRACO DAN GIZELLE**

"hei...nona-pelit mengapa kau diam saja dari tadi..kan aku tidak sengaja,dan itukan juga salah anak itu..mengapa kau malah marah padaku.." "..." "hei..nona pelit -_- come'on berbicara sedikit saja 1 huruf pun tak apa" sela draco "A" jawab gizelle malas "A..? kata apa itu hanya a" "hei...draco bisakah kau diam kau layaknya burung beo yang baru ditanya dengan 1000 pertanyaan!" sela gizelle heran "dan mengapa kau hanya bilang A?" tanya draco "kau bilang tadi,walaupun hanya 1 huruf saja yang penting aku berbicara" sela gizelle ngomel "begitu dong,kau ngomel jadi aku bisa merubah julukanmu menjadi NONA-CEREWET,,,dasar kau dracooo" lalu gizelle pun menjerit sambil mencubit pipi draco hingga merah "dan 1 lagi,kau tidak boleh balas,jika kau balas berarti kau WARIA" sela gizelle sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "hah! Baiklah nona-cerewet aku tidak akan membalas" sela draco malas sambil memutar bola matanya dan mengejek sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "baguslah" sela gizelle lagi "dan apa itu waria eh?" "kau tidak tau? Itu adalah setengah wanita setengah pria jadi bisa dibilang itu seperti mu..hahaha" "hei..aku pria asli...aku jantan!" sela draco tak mau kalah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.. "yayaya aku bosan mendengar bahwa kau jantan..padahal..:" gizelle pun memutar bola matanya dan mengejeknya.."hei..kau suka sekali mengejekku" sela draco "i love disturb you" sela gizelle sambilmengejek "hah? Kau mencintai ku?"sela draco menggoda "what?!" sela gizelle sambil membulatkan bola matanya "tadi kau bilang i love you" sela draco "bukan..i love u tapi i love disturb you bodoh"sela gizelle sambil menjitak kepala draco "SAKIIIIITTTTT!BODOH"sela draco dengan wajah gizelle takut tapi ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak "hahahahahahahaahahakau bisa lihat wajahmu di kaca sungguh itu lucu sekali..sangat-sangat lucu."sela gizelle sambil tertawa dan menunjuk wajah melihat gizelle yang tertawa sangat manis sekali draco malah ikut tertawa "hahaha,,apakah seperti itu lucunya?" sela draco sambil tertawa dan memegangi pipinya " "hei..draco..mengapa kau malah ikut tertawa..tapi tak apalah...bagus juga..ayo kita ke perpustakaan" sela gizelle sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik lengan draco menuju perpustakaan "iya..ayo..tapi mengapa kau memegang lenganku?"tanya draco "tak..apa...biasa aja..kok...sudah biasa seperti ini sama anak cewek,,jadi kebiasaan juga sama kau..tak apa kan?" "hmm..iya deh..gapapa" sela draco "waaahhh mimpi apa aku lenganku ditarik sama nona-cerewet ..ini "sela draco dalam hati "hei,,jangan bengong dong..ayo jalan" sela gizelle sambil menampar pelan pipi draco

"harry..itu gizelle dan draco..sugguh aku iri mereka seperti ayah dan ibuku saja merangkul tangan orang" sela kelly sambil mengejek..lalu harry pun tersenyum mata emerald hijaunya menatap mata zamrud ungu kelly dan kelly hanya membalas menatapnya sambil tersenyum "kau kira aku tak dengar? Kau juga sedang merangkul tangan harry dan menatap-natap pula" sela gizelle mengejek dan tertawa serta membuyarkan lamunan kelly sekaligus harry dengan sigap kelly langsung melepas rangkulan tangannya dan wajah kelly dan harry sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus... "ya baiklah ayo ke perpustakaan" seru draco enteng "sepertinya tidak perlu lagi deh" sela kelly tak kalah enteng"loh kenapa?" seru draco dan gizelle serentak "ehem..ehem.."seru harry, gizelle dan draco memberi tatapan death glare kepada harry dan harry hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu disusul kikikan kelly ,,, "begini loh ceritanya.." lalu kelly pun menceritakan semuanya saat ia dan harry berada di ruangan dan sampai akhir diberikan serbuk emas itu.. "begini saja..ayo kita ke aula besar..untuk menaburkan serbuk ini" seru harry memberi ide... "setuju" seru kelly "kau setuju-setuju saja nona-ceroboh" seru draco "memangnya kau tidak setuju?" tanya gizelle sambil mengerutkan keningnya"setuju sih..hehe" dasar...juga kau ini" sela gizelle sambil memasang muka cemberut "hei...dimana kelly?" tanya harry "ah kau ini,,kelly saja terus,kau menyukainya eh"sela gizelle sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "aku serius gizelle katherine wings" sela harry "hai,,benar kata si pothead ini..nona-ceroboh hilang"seru draco "sepertinya dia di aula besar" sela giz "ya sudah ayo ke sana" sela harry "ayo" jawab draco dan gizelle serentak

** AULA BESAR **

Baru saja harry melangkah 1 kaki dan masuk ke dalam..tiba-tiba

"HAI HARRY!" teriak hermione sambil tersenyum dan berlari memeluk harry "hei...mione" sambil membalas pelukan hermione dan tersenyum manis sekali

"kau tak cemburu eh kelly?" tanya ron "hei..ron..tentu saja tidak,,kalian kan sahabat ku untuk apa aku cemburu..sesama sahabat kita harus saling senang jika sahabat yang lain merindukan sahabat yang lain.." sela kelly sambil tersenyum "kau benar kelly!" sela ron sambil memeluk kelly dan kelly membalas pelukan ron

"kellyyyyyyyyyyyy!" teriak hermione,, hermione langsung kembali ke meja gryffindor dan memeluk kelly yang berada di samping ron .."kau tau aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua..aku merasa seperti tak memegang buku selama 1 tahun dan tidak bertemu kau selama 10 tahun'' "mione,apakah harus ada buku di dalam kamus hidupmu" seru ron cemberut "tentu saja harus ron"

ATTENTION PLEASE

"besok seluruh murid-murid belajar sapu terbang di halaman..mengerti anak-anak"

"mengerti prof"

"sekarang sebaiknya kalian tidur,,karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam" sela prof mcgonagall lagi

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"morning,,class! Hari ini kita akan belajar menggunakan sapu terbang asrama apa saja ini?" tanya madam hooch

Lalu hermione pun mengangkat tangannya "yeah " "gryffindor and slytherin madam" sela hermione "owh..slytherin and gryffindor..looks like good..i like that" "ok semuanya berdiri di samping sapu masing-masing lalu ucapkan UP!

Lalu seluruh murid disana pun mencobanya "up!"sela kelly dan gizelle bersamaan "yeah..you got " sela madam hooch kepada kelly dan giz "up!" harry pun bisa menangkat sapunya "up!" sela draco dan draco pun tersenyum senang karena ia bisa mengangkat sapunya namun..."up!,up!,up!up!" sela hermione,namun hermione tidak bisa mengangkatnya "up!,up!,up!" sela ron,bukannya sapu terambil tapi malah mengenai hidung ron dan ron pun ditertawakan harry dan gizelle yang melihatnya. Sedangkan, kelly sedang membantu hermione yang tidak bisa mengangkat sapunya "INAF!,now,,kalian semua naik ke sapu,dan aku akan memberi aba-aba untuk terbang,dan siapapun yang dapat terbang dengan baik dan yang berminat akan ku masukkan ke tim quidditch ku, dan ingat jangan memikirkan untuk ter-...longbottom sudah ku bilang jangan memikirkan untuk terbang dahulu "sela madam hooch namun neville longbottom(salah satu murid gryffindor teman harry,hermione,kelly juga ron) telah terbang tanpa aba-aba "woww..wooww...madam help me i can't fly..please..helppp meeeeeeeee" sela neville namun sapu telah membawa neville terbang ke atas lalu sapunya tak dapat berhenti dan neville menabrak tembok lonceng hogwarts lalu sapunya mantul dan neville pun tersangkut di atas menara lalu seketika SREKK! Seragam neville sobek lalu neville pun jatuh namun dia masih tersangkut ke bawah,lalu akhirnya dia jatuh ke tanah dengan arah badan tengkurap dan meringis kesakitan "oooo..longbottom..ok class,,kelas dibubarkan dan siapa yang mau latihan,silahkan dan siapa yang ingin bermain,silahkan namun hati-hati" jelas madam hooch sambil mengangkat tubuh neville yang terluka  
"he's okay harry?" tanya kelly kepada seseorang di sebelahnya "mungkin saja,sorry i'm not harry, nona-ceroboh?" jawab seseorang di sebelahnya "ha?! Jadi kau siapa" sela kelly sambil tetap menatap madam flich yang membawa tubuh neville "draco malfoy orang tertampan se-hogwarts raya" jawab draco "haa?!" sela kelly sambil melihat ke arah draco dan memberikannya death glare nya "jika kau ingin menatap wajahku seperti itu sebaiknya kau ambil saja fotoku" sela draco dengan nada yang dibuat-buat untuk menggoda kelly "ewh! Kau tau wajahmu layaknya bola-bola coklat yang keluar dari pantat domba" sela kelly mengejek "bola-bola coklat dari pantat domba?"tanya draco "ya,,sama saja seperti kotorannya domba bodoh!" sela kelly puas sambil tertawa "kauuu!" Sela draco marah "o..ow" kelly langsung menaiki sapunya dan terbang dengan sigap draco pun menaiki sapunya dan mengejar kelly..

"kelly! Aku ikut " sela ron dan gizelle mereka mengejar kelly tapi malah kenalan -_- "hy,i'm ron weasley" sela ron "owh,hy i'm gizelle wings,kau bisa memanggilku dengan giz saja aku kembaran kelly" jawab giz "ehem,,bukannya tadi kalian bilang kalian mau mengejar kelly eh?" tanya salah satu murid gryffindor "eh,iya,kelllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" teriak gizelle yang sudah menaiki sapu terbangnya dan mengejar kelly yang dikejar oleh draco "hah?!gizelle?!wait meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" teriak ron dan menaiki sapu terbangnya dan mengejar gizelle dan kelly

**SAAT TERBANG **

"kelllyyyyyyyy!" teriak draco "aaaaaaa" kelly teriak dan terbang menjauh ke arah lonceng raksasa "kelly awaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss" teriak gizelle,kelly langsung mengarahkan sapu terbangnya ke arah atas dan ia pun terbawa ke atas melewati lonceng raksasa ... "huh,,selamat aku" lalu kelly pun berhenti di atas karena habis melewati lonceng raksasa itu "got you nona ceroboh" teriak draco dan memegang tangan kelly "aaaaaa,,draco lepaskan aku,,mau kau apakan aku!" lalu kelly pun terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya dan melayang ke bawah "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,help meeeeeeeeeeee" teriak kelly sambil meringis karena takut jatuh ke bawah,,yang serius saja ia terjatuh dari ketinggian 30 m dpal.

"kelly!" dengan sigap harry menaiki sapu terbangnya dan menolong kelly lalu gizelle menjerit"kellllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"teriak gizelle sambil mengikuti arah kelly jatuh. Namun saat sampai di ketinggian 15m dpal kelly di tangkap dan di tolongi oleh harry disaat yang bersamaan gizelle pun terjatuh karena bengong di atas sapu terbangnya belum sempat gizelle menjerit tangannya sudah di pegang oleh ron "hati hati giz,jangan bengong di atas sapu terbang nanti kau jatuh" sela ron "thx ron atas pertolongan mu" jawab giz "urwell my dear" sela ron dalam hati sedangkan di ketinggian 30m dpal draco ketakutan sambil menangis lalu murid murid yang berada di bawah mentertawakan draco,dan beberapa murid mengadukan hal itu kepada madam hooch bahwa draco ketakutan sambil menangis di atas ketinggian 30m dpal tanpa ada yang menolongnya lalu madam hooch pun datang dan menaiki sapu terbang miliknya untuk menolong draco di atas saat sampai di bawah terlihatlah wajah draco yang merah padam karena ketakutan bercampur malu karena menangis,jika ia dilihat oleh ayahnya pasti dia akan di hukum karena ia menangis dan karena ia membuat malu keluarganya yang menyandang nama malfoy. setelah pelajaran sapu terbang kedua asrama itu pun kembali ke aula besar

** AULA BESAR**

Seluruh murid slytherin dan gryffindor sedang menceritakan yang terjadi dengan malfoy tadi kepada 2 asrama sesudah mereka yaitu hufflepuff dan ravenclaw,,,banyak yang mengejek draco dengan sebutan anak manja,,sampai-sampai kabar itu terdengar ke malfoy manor dan pada malam itu juga lucius dan narcissa malfoy datang ke hogwarts

"ada urusan apa anda datang ke sini dan " tanya prof dumbledore "kami ingin memastikan apakah benar tadi draco nangis saat pelajaran sapu terbang "ah..mungkin..aku juga tidak terlalu tau" jawab prof dumbledore

Wajah draco sudah pucat pasi,ia sudah tau apa yang akan dad nya lakukan jika ia menangis di hogwarts dan di depan murid gryffindor.

Lalu ntah setan apa yang ngerasukin kelly,kelly berjalan ke arah depan ,,harry,ron dan hermione sudah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kelly lakukan.. "kelly what are you doing?" sela hermione sambil melihat ke arah harry dan ron,dan kedua anak yang dilihati oleh hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melihat ke arah kelly kelly sudah sampai di depan seluruh murid diam dengan sendirinya tanpa ada yang mengaba-aba kan. "permisi,maaf aku lancang tuan malfoy dan nyonya malfoy,sebenarnya kejadian nya tidak seperti itu.." sela kelly "kau..mm...slytherin? or gryffindor?" tanya lucius tajam "eh..i'm gryffindor but my sister slytherin" sela kelly sambil memanggil gizelle "hey,,kalian twins?" tanya narcissa "yes " jawab gizelle sambil tersenyum "kalian,,mempunyai rambut sepertiku pirang platina,dulu aku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan,namun tuhan berkata lain iya memberikan kami draco malfoy" sela lucius "yah jadi seperti apa ceritanya?" tanya narcissa "sebenarnya tadi kami sedang latihan sapu terbang,,lalu tadi aku takut mencobanya lalu draco membantu dan mengajakku untuk belajar terbang,,lalu kami terbang di ketinggian 30m saat sampai di atas,,aku hampir terjatuh,,dan aku ditolong olehnya,,tetapi karena tanganku licin aku terjatuh ke ...aku ditolongin oleh harry,,tiba-tiba saja draco sudah tidak ada di atas dan dia ternyata terjatuh dari sapunya dari ketinggian 30m kan semua?" tanya kelly sambil menyuruh seluruh murid mengiyakan lalu seluruh murid pun mengiyakan "apakah benar begitu draco?" tanya narcissa yang menghampiri draco "iya,mom..itu benar" "apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya lucius kepada draco ''tidak ada dad" jawab draco lalu kelly pun kembali ke tempat duduknya begitu juga dengan gizelle. "kelly mengapa kau melakukan itu? Itu sangat jauh dari kenyataannya?!" tanya harry "sorry,harry,aku hanya menolongnya jika ia ketahuan menangis maka dia bisa diberi kutukan crucio oleh ayahnya sendiri" jawab kelly "CRUCIO?!"jerit hermione,ron dan harry bersamaan "sssssttt...jangan teriak" jerit kelly sambil melotot dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ketiga sahabatnya berteriak.. " WINGS..AKU HARAP KAU KEDEPAN!"sergah lucius "habis aku?" bisik kelly sambil melihat ketiga sahabatnya "ayolah aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan mu" sergah lucius "dan kau juga wings" "hah? Aku?! ?" tanya gizelle sambil membelalakkan matanya"ya kau,come here"

Saat sampai di depan gizelle dan kelly dipeluk oleh lucius,"sebenarnya kalian sudah ku anggap seperti anakku,karena kalian mempunyai rambut sepertiku" sergah lucius "kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan uncle lucius dan memanggil istriku dengan sebutan aunt cissa "dengan senang hati uncle lucius" jawab gizelle dan disusul dengan anggukan kelly

"Baiklah,kami akan pulang sekarang,jaga baik-baik diri kalian,kalian sangat cantik,dan baik , dan jaga dirimu draco siapa tau kau bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka berdua" lalu giz dan kel pun saling berhadapan dan memasang tampang jijik sedangkan draco memasang seringaian khasnya dan melirik ke arah twins wings itu dan twins wings itu hanya memberikan death glare mereka kepada draco dan draco malah menjulurkan lidahnya sedangkan twins wings itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

** ASRAMA SLYTHERIN **

"owh,,pansy aku memang mengakui bahwa dad draco baik namun kata-kata terakhirnya kepada draco itu menjijikkan lihatlah kau ingat tidak kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pulang dan meninggalkan hogwarts?!" tanya giz dalam satu tarikan nafas "wow...wow..wow kau berbicara dalam 1 tarikan nafas,,keren-keren" sela pansy "pansy,,bukan itu! Namun apakah kau dengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh uncle lucius pada draco saat sebelum ia pulang?" tanya giz "tentu saja,JAGA DIRIMU DRACO SIAPA TAU KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA"sela pansy sambil berlogat layaknya lucius malfoy "hahaha,,kau bisa mencontoh kata-kata uncle lucius dengan baik,ku akui kau hebat,pansy" sela gizelle "hahaha,,,terimakasih giz..eh giz come sleep!" sela pansy "comeee,i'm tired very very tired!" sela giz "ya me too" sela seseorang "pansy suaramu berubah 180 derajat suaramu lebih mirip draco" sela gizelle "mm...giz aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarmu aku sudah ngantuk sekali.." sela pansy sambil melanjutkan pergi ke alam mimpinya "bukan pansy..! tapi aku nona cerewet!" sela seseorang lagi "hah,,draco..ada apa kau kemari!" tanya giz sewot "ini kan juga ruanganku!" sela draco tak kalah sewot "eh,iya aku lupa..hahaha" sela giz sambil tertawa renyah "kau senang sekali sih,,berpura-pura lupa bahwa aku tak ada" sela draco "aku bukan menganggap mu tidak ada tapi aku tak tau bahwa kau ada,,hahaha" jawab giz sambil ngakak "kau!" sela draco. Sambil memasang death glare nya, "apa?kau itukan sapi" jawab gizelle tanpa ada rasa bersalah "hah,berdebat dengan nona-cerewet sampai kiamat pun tidak akan selesai" sela draco "yayaya terserah mu lah draco malfoy"sela gizelle "night baby.. :*" sela draco sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "apa? Aku baby? hey,,draco apakah matamu buta..aku sudah 11 tahun masak aku dibilang baby? Dasar katarak,hahaha" sela gizelle sambil mentertawakan draco "maksudku,night dear?!" sela draco sambil menggoda gizelle "hah?! Dasar kau,,dear,dear,dear" sela giz sewot "sebaiknya kau tidur,jika kau tidak tidur kucium kau nanti" sela draco sambil memonyongkan bibirnya "hahaha,,,dasar ikan,kau seperti itu layaknya ikan draco!" sela giz dengan tertawa ngakak "serah deh,," draco mengalah dengan memutar bola matanya "bye juga draco,,bye" sela giz sambil berlalu pergi.

** ASRAMA GRYFFINDOR**

"kelly are you crazy? Kau baru saja menolong si anak tidak tau berterima kasih itu" sela hermione sewot "come,mione..,aku hanya kasian saja,bagaimana,jika dikenai mantra crucio oleh ayahnya?" tanya kelly "kasian juga sih" sela ron tiba-tiba.."eh,kelly sebaiknya kita mencari siapa yang menjadi cedric kemarin itu" sela harry nyolot "ya,,kau benar harry!" sela kelly bersemangat sedangkan hermione dan ron hanya melongo karena tak ngerti apa yang kelly dan harry maksudkan.

"maksudnya apaan nih?" tanya hermione heran "hmm..seperti apa ceritanya,dan siapa itu cedric?" tanya hermione lagi "mm..begini loh ceritanya" lalu kelly pun menceritakan siapa cedric dan bagaimana bisa cedric itu ada 2 di kamar dan di koridor secara bersamaan

"hei,,bagaimana jika kita tanyakan saja pada ketua murid mungkin saja,mereka tau"saran ron "hei,ron kau mau diberi detensi? Jika kau bertanya pada ketua murid" sela harry "hmm,,jika aku jadi ketua murid,aku akan baik pada semua murid" sela hermione sambil memejamkan dan menghayati perkataanya sedangkan ron,kel dan harry hanya memutar bola matanya dan saling berpandangan.

"besok kita belajar apa?" tanya parvati "aku rasa masalah darah?" jawab patil "mungkin saja" jawab kelly "sebaiknya kita tidur" sela hermione

** PELAJARAN DARAH **

"morning class,aku lucius malfoy,ayah dari draco malfoy,aku mengajar kelas darah hanya 1 hari saja,"sela lucius "asrama apa saja ini?" tanya lucius lalu hermione pun mengangkat tangannya "yeah, apa saja ?" tanya lucius "gryffindor dan slyhtheryn" jawab hermione "owh,,gryffindor,,bukankah gryffindor berani?" tanya lucius tajam "dan slytherin licik" sela kelly santai,karena kelly sedang bengong dan melihat cangkir berwarna biru yang berasap. "ya,itulah ular" sergah lucius tak mau kalah "dan itulah singa" balas kelly tak mau kalah lalu lucius menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah kelly yang bengong lalu kelly pun tersadar "hah..apa..apa? harry potter?" sela kelly linglung lalu kelly pun di tertawakan oleh 1 kelas,dan wajah harry sudah memerah dan diliati oleh 1 kelas lalu satu kelas langsung tertawa melihat kelly yang linglung dan harry yang wajahnya layaknya kepiting rebus "hah,apa,,hahaah" sela kelly masih linglung dan malah ikut tertawa .."kau bengong? melihati piala pocket itu?" tanya lucius "hah apa? KFC wings bucket?...loh.. ..maafkan aku,,maafkan aku" sela kelly sambil meminta maaf "baiklah kita mulai dulu dari gryffindor,siapa yag ingin maju duluan?" tanya lucius "aku!" jerit kelly "baiklah wings maju" sergah lucius "biar aku selidiki dulu,,ayah dan ibumu? Muggle born? Tanya lucius "ya!" jawab kelly semangat "teteskan darahmu ke piala pocket itu" "baik" lalu kelly pun meneteskan darahnya ke arah piala pocket itu dan hasilnya adalah air yang berada di dalam piala pocket itu berubah menjadi bening "hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,warna bening,,hiiiii" sela kelly histeris "itu berarti kau berdarah murni nona wings""owh begitu toh.." balas kelly "ya!" balas lucius "dari slytherin?" tanya lucius "i'm" sela draco "aww,,baiklah,silahkan maju draco" sela lucius "jangan nangis yah,draco" ejek hermione "diam kau!" sela draco marah "CAYO DRACO!" sela pansy sambil tersenyum centil "baiklah draco teteskan darah mu ke dalam PP " lalu seketika air yang berada di dalam PP itu berubah menjadi bening yang berarti draco memiliki darah murni "selanjutnya" "me" teriak harry" "owh silahkan" lalu harry pun melakukan apa yang kelly lakukan tadi dan air yang ada di dalam PP itu berubah menjadi merah pekat yang berarti harry mempunyai darah campuran "owh..mr potter kau memiliki darah campuran" sela lucius malas "baiklah di sini ada 3 macam darah yaitu pure blood (darah murni),half blood (darah campuran) dan mudblood (darah lumpur)" dan lucius pun menekankan pada kata-kata terakhirnya yaitu MUDBLOOD " kau mau mencobanya?" tanya lucius "dengan senang hati mr" jawab hermione santai lalu hermione pun melakukan seperti yang dilakukan oleh harry tapi hasilnya adalah air yang berada di dalam PP berubah menjadi coklat yang berarti hermione berdarah lumpur atau mudblood " granger apakah ayah dan ibumu seorang muggle born?" tanya lucius "ya."jawab hermione lemah. "baiklah apakah kalian tau? MUDBLOOD adalah kalangan rendah dan itu adalah kaum yang harus dibenci" sela lucius tajam . dan hermione hanya diam dan menunduk di sebelah kelly "yang sabar yah mione,aku tidak akan membencimu kok,dan aku akan membalas perkataan lucius itu" sela kelly "jangan,kelly,jangan" sergah hermione " ? BUKANKAH JIKAORANG YANG SUKA MENGHINA LEBIH RENDAH DARI PADA SEORANG MUDBLOOD?" tanya kelly "yah kau benar "DAN ITU ADALAH KAU ,KAU BARU SAJA MENGHINA HERMIONE GRANGER!" sela kelly marah kepada lucius malfoy saat lucius hendak memarahi kelly. bel telah berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah selesai.

"kelas selesai" sergah lucius dan seluruh murid pun bubar dan menuju aula besar untuk makan malam

Lalu kelly dan hermione pun berlari ke aula besar dan saat di tengah jalan kelly diajak oleh gizelle ke aula besar bersama dan kelly pun meminta izin kepada hermione untuk ke aula besar bersama gizelle.

Saat hermione hendak masuk ia bertabrakan dengan draco "pakai matamu mudblood!"sela draco kasar sesaat hermione hendak membalas, kelly langsung NYOLOT "jaga mulutmu PIRANG! Jangan pernah mengejek hermione dengan kata-kata itu! Jika kau berani,kau berhadapan denganku" sela kelly "pergilah kau nona-ceroboh!,tak ada yang berbicara padamu" sela draco kasar "jangan pernah membentak kelly" sela ron "ya, jika kau berani kau berhadapan pada kami" sela harry menunjuk hermione,ron dan dirinya sendiri."you wish pothead" sela draco sambil memunculkan seringaiannya "kenapa kau jadi jahat?!" tanya kelly dengan agak lantang "karena kata ayahku, aku tak boleh berteman sama mudblood dan temannya mudblood "jaga omonganmu pirang! Hermione memang mudblood tapi kau lebih rendah dari seorang hermione granger!"sela ron "diamlah weasel tak ada yang berbicara padamu " sela draco "jangan pernah mengejek teman-teman ku..sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini..dari pada harus berhadapan dengan pirang ini!" sela kelly kasar "aku tidak pirang saja,aku pirang platina!" sela draco tak mau kalah "kau manusia bukan pirang platina..hahaha" sela harry sambil berjalan meninggalkan draco "dasar pothead" sela draco marah namun harry tetap berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan draco yang ribet sendiri dengan perkataanya.

"kelly..."

"..."

"kelly!"

"..."

"keeeeeelllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy"

"..."

"kelllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"..."

KELLY POV'S

Ada apa dengan draco? Mengapa dia jadi seperti itu? Dia jahat sekali sama hermione,ron,harry dan aku! Mengapa?!hah?! kenapa?! (KENAPA-MENGAPA OST COBOY JUNIOR) di-dia mengapa seperti itu?! Aku kira dia sangat baik dan yah.. tampan...tapi mengapa dia harus begitu

KELLY POV'S OFF

"kelllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" teriak hermione "ada apa mione? Aku dengar kok? Gak usah teriak-teriak?!" ujar kelly sewot "kau itu kupanggil dari tadi,tapi kau masih saja melihat ke arah meja slytherin" sela hermione "tidak,aku tidak melirik ke arah meja slytherin kok" sela kelly berbohong "kau pikirin apa sih?" tanya harry "tidak,kok tidak ada" jawab kelly singkat sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar aula besar . "mau kemana kau kel?" tanya ron "perpustakaan" jawab kelly singkat "tak bisakah kalian sehari saja tak membaca buku?" tanya ron sewot "tak bisa,buku itu jendela ilmu tanpa buku,kau aku dan semuanya bodoh ron" sela kelly sambil berjalan pergi "kau benar juga kel" teriak ron dari kejauhan dan kelly hanya memberikan dua jempol untuk ron dari belakang

Lalu saat kelly berjalan keluar kelly bertabrakan dengan anak cowok yang giz lihat saat di kereta api,dia slytherin

"aww,,maafkan aku nona" anak itu pun meminta maaf dengan ramah "owh-ah tak apa aku juga minta maaf" jawab kelly sok ramah (hahaha)

"kau? Kelly wings?aku peter whisky,temannya gizelle wings" sela anak itu "oh,,teman giz? Hmm... kau mau ke mana?" tanya kelly (kali ini bener-bener ramah -_-) "aku mau ke aula besar" jawab peter"dan kau mau kemana?" "aku mau ke perpustakaan" jawab kelly "boleh aku ikut?" tanya peter "owh tentu saja,terserah kau saja" jawab kelly "ayo,ke perpustakaan!" ajak peter "ayo" jawab kelly "apakah kami tidak diajak?" tanya hermione dan mendapat anggukan dari harry dan ron

"baiklah,ayo" ajak kelly "tentu saja hermione menggandeng tangan kiri kelly harry berjalan di sebelah kanan kelly,ron berada di samping hermione sedangkan peter hanya berjalan di belakang mengikuti forgryff tiba-tiba ada draco dari sebelah mereka."hei look,di sana ada nona-ceroboh,mudblood,pothead,dan weasel dan heii..ada murid slytherin..hei peter kemari!" panggil draco,harry sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan mantra agar draco tidak bermacam-macam atau pun mengejek mereka. "Sabar harry,sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ajak kelly "iya,ayo harry" sela hermione "peter,kami duluan ke perpustakaan,bye!" sela kelly sambil melambaikan tangan pada peter dan pergi .

"sebaiknya kita tidak usah ke perpustakaan,kita ke asrama saja yok" ajak harry "iya,baiklah,ayo kita ke asrama saja" sela hermione "hmm,,baiklah" sela kelly membalas.

perjalanan

"kelly bukankah itu cedric?" tanya harry. "iya,seperti cedric namun untuk apa dia kearah hutan terlarang? Balas kelly "sungguh aneh,ayo kita ikuti," ajak hermione "hmm,,aku tidak ikut ,, a-aku ngantuk" sela ron dan hermione pun memberikan death glare nya sama ron dan akhirnya ron pun nyerah, "sebaiknya lewat sana saja," ajak harry dan ketiga anak lainnya hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya "harry,,lihatlah dia mengarah masuk ke hutan" bisik kelly "kau benar,ayo kita ikuti" ajak harry "hm,ayo!" sela kelly cepat "eeeee..stop" sela harry cepat "aww!,kau memijak kakiku ron" sela kelly sewot karena kakinya dipijak ron "ssstt...kelly jangan berisik,,dan ron lihat-lihat ke bawah,bisa-bisa kau memijaki kakiku,,ron.." sela harry "kita jauh harry!" sela ron sewot "coba lihat itu,cedric sudah berhenti,sebaiknya kita bersembuyi di sini saja." Sela kelly "iya" harry dan mione dan ron hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk,

Tiba-tiba tubuh cedric mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan tiba-tiba saja cedric berubah menjadi dumbledore "haa!" kelly langsung membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "ternyata yang menjadi cedric dan prof.X adalah prof albus dumbledore" sergah harry "ya,you're right harry,ayo,kita segera pergi dari sini" sela kelly "iya,ayo" jawab harry

lalu forgryf itu pun meninggalkan hutan terlarang dan kembali ke asrama mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh para prefek yang sedang berpatroli.

AULA BESAR

Semua murid pun sedang sarapan pagi,termasuk forgryff juga,lalu salah satu dari forgryff itu pun berbicara,"harry ayo kita cari mantra aneh yang pernah menyerang ron dan mione?" tanya kelly "oh tentu saja,ayo" jawab harry "mione,ron ayo kita ke perpustakaan" ajak harry "perpustakaan?!" teriak hermione "iya,perpustakaan,ayo" jawab harry "tentu saja,dengan senang hati" teriak hermione sedangkan kelly hanya tersenyum dan ron yang memutar bola matanya.

Lalu forgryff itu pun berjalan keluar dari aula besar dan hendak pergi ke perpustakaan.

PERPUSTAKAAN

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan mereka pun mencari-cari tentang mantra aneh di sana sudah ramai murid-murid dan disana juga ada gizelle dan draco yang sudah duduk di satu meja dan membaca dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba kelly histeris ''HWAAAAA!KETEMU" kelly langsung berteriak dan lari ke arah harry dan menyuruh harry membaca tentang mantra "FLAMITO"

_FLAMITO_

_Mantra flamito adalah mantra linglung dan melupakan semua yang pernah dilakukan,misalnya seperti ia mempunyai sahabat dan dia meyukai buku maka dia akan merasa bahwa dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dan tidak memegang sebuah buku selama bertahun-tahun dan dia seperti terkunci di dalam suatu kotak gelap pengap dan tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Dan hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan bubuk ginseng emas._

"ternyata mantra yang pernah menyerang hermione dan ron adalah mantra flamito" sergah kelly langsung "iya kau benar" jawab harry sambil tersenyum ke arah kelly dan kelly pun membalas senyum ke arah harry.

"MISSION COMPLETED" jerit kelly senang

AULA BESAR

"kok sepi sekali sih?" tanya hermione "ntahlah" jawab harry sekenanya "ho-oh" sambung kelly simpul. Ke perpustakaan saja yuk? Siapa tau sudah buka?" tanya hermione "boleh" jawab kelly harry dan ron hanya tersenyum dan menangguk,saat mereka hendak keperpustakaan harry mendengar beberapa prof sedang berbincang di dalam ruangan ,harry langsung berhenti dan mengintip melalui celah-celah dinding dan mencoba mendegarkan apa yang dan beberapa prof mendengarkan "apa yang harus kita lakukan albus? Jika batu itu tidak dihancurkan maka lord voldemort akan semakin kuat"tanya "dan batu itu hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan pedang godric gryffindor,dan yang bisa memegangnya hanyalah gryffindor sejati! Mungkin saja sikecil harry potter bisa?" tanya dumbledore,karena mendengar namanya harry langsung terlonjak mundur dan mendapat tatapan ada-apa-denganmu dan harry hanya menjawab dengan tergagap "ti-ti-tidak ada,emm,,ayo ke asrama saja"ajak harry "ya sudah terserahmu" jawab kelly dan mendapat anggukan dari hermione dan ron.

ASRAMA GRYFFINDOR

"Tadi aku mendengar bahwa ada batu-batu bertuah yang harus dihancurkan olehku menggunakan pedang gryffindor" harry berbicara tiba-tiba "kau ngomong apa sih harry?" tanya kelly tiba-tiba "beginiloh tadi kan kita lewat di koridor dan aku menguping pembicaraan profesor yang berada di dalam ruangan,dan mereka membicarakan tentang batu bertuah yang harus dihancurkan menggunakan pedang gryffindor,dan pedang itu hanya bisa dipegang olehku" balas harry menerangkan "batu bertuah? Batu yang dijuluki sorcerer's stone? Batu itu terletak di perbatasan antara hutan terlarang dan danau hitam,batu itu tertutup oleh jubah gaib dan biasanya pada saat malam natal batu itu akan bercahaya dan akan banyak dementor disana (dementor adalah makhluk penghisap kebahagiaan dan menyisakan keburukan,biasanya dementor digunakan para penyihir untuk menjaga azkaban)" jelas hermione panjang lebar "mmm,,,bukankah besok adalah malam natal?" tanya ron "kau benar ron! Besok adalah malam natal,berarti besok malam kita harus hancurkan batu itu sebelum terlambat!" balas harry lagi "aku setuju!" tegas kelly "aku juga" balas hermione "begitu juga aku" balas harry "mm..." putus harry sambil mengginggil "ayolahhh" ajak kelly "ba-ba-baiklah" sambung ron lagi "bagus kalau begitu" sambung hermione sambil tersenyum kepada ron. "lalu dimana pedang gryffindor itu?" tanya kelly "aku tidak tau" jawab hermione dan mendapat anggukan dari ron "bagaimana jika kita mencarinya?" tanay harry "aku sih setuju saja" balas kelly "sebentar deh,bagian buku ini ada yang dirobek,dibagian bawahnya tertulis ped- dan tak ada sambungannya,sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja menyebunyikan pedang itu deh?" rutuk hermione "hmm,,patut dipertanyakan? Bagaimana jika kita ke hutan terlarang sekarang?" tanya kelly sambil bergidik ngeri "kau yakin?kelly?" tanya ron sambil bergidik ngeri juga "humm,,aku terima usulan kelly" balas harry mantap "APA?" teriak kelly histeris "dia hanya bercanda" ron bergidik "dia tidak bercanda ron,dia serius"sambung hermione "ayo? Berangkat?" tanya harry hermione tersenyum,kelly menelan ludah ngeri dan ron melotot sambil menganga dan merinding,lalu forgryff itu pun keluar dari asrama dan menuju ke perbatasan hutan terlarang dan danau hitam,karena masih siang tidak ada tanda-tanda hewan malam yang keluar untuk menakuti keempat forgryff ini,

PERBATASAN HUTAN TERLARANG

Saat hermione berjalan ia melihat beberapa musang(ferret) berlari dan saat salah satu musang loncat kepalanya putus karena seperti terkena sesuatu,hermione yang melihatnya langsung ketempat jatuhnya musang itu,lalu kelly pun meraba sekitar pohon itu dan hendak menyentuhnya,namun tiba-tiba ron berteriak karena dia ketemu laba-laba yang XS (xtra small) sangat kecil,hermione pun meninggalkan pohon itu dan menuju ketempat ron. Lalu harry pun melihat kepala musang itu dan hendak menuju ke sana lalu kelly pun bergidik ngeri "hiiyy..ada kepala musang,lihat yuk harry?" ajak kelly "hm,iya" jawab harry sambil mengangguk lalu kelly hendak memberi apel kepada musang yang berada di sebelah musang yang kepalanya putus,karena takut digigit kelly pun melempar apelnya dari jarak jauh dan melambung ke atas lalu terbelah jatuh ke bawah "terbelah?!" kelly terbelalak "hah? Terbelah?" sambung harry,lalu harry pun menuju ke tempat itu dan melihat apel itu, saat harry hendak mengambil apel yang terbelah itu si musang langsung mengambil apelnya dan berlari, kelly pun mencoba meraba dari atas ke bawah saat hampir menyentuh tanah tangan kelly tersayat dan kelly sedikit meringis "aww" ringis kelly "ada apa kel?" tanya harry "tanganku luka,sepertinya ada benda tajam disitu" tunjuk kelly "hermione,ron!" teriak kelly sambil berlari dan dengan tangan yang berdarah, "kelly ada apa denganmu?" tanya hermione "seperti tersayat sesuatu" sambung ron,dan kelly hanya tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahu lalu hanya menahan darahnya yang bercucuran, "sini kel" panggil ron, dan kelly pun kesebelah ron,ron langsung merobek sedikit bajunya(bukan jubah hogwarts) dan mengikatnya di tangan kelly "terimakasih ron" sambung kelly "iya,sama-sama kel" sambung ron lagi. Lalu harry pun meraba pohon yang dekat dengan benda misterius itu,dan seketika harry seperti menarik kain dan terbuka lah disitu pedang dengan gagang berwarna merah darah dan berlambangkan singa emas yang sedang mengaum,keempat anak itu langsung terbelalak dan menganga,"pe-pedang gyrffindor?" sela ron sambil menganga "wow" sela hermione takjub "wow,sangat indah" balas kelly. "inilah yang harus kita gunakan!" balas harry. Lalu keempat fourfryff itu pun kembali ke hogwarts dan menaruh pedang itu dibelakang gubuk hugrid,mereka sengaja tidak memberitahu hugrid,agar hugrid tidak tau pastinya,dan tidak memberitahu pada prof yang lainnnya.

MALAM NATAL

Ron,kelly,harry dan hermione sedang makan bersama keluarga weasley di aula besar,kelly setelah bersalam-salam dan melepas kangen dengan keluarga weasley langsung menuju meja slytherin karena orangtuanya yang wings datang dan berbincang dengan keluarga malfoy. "apa kabar ms wings?" tanya lucius malfoy "oh,kami baik-baik saja" jawab dad,"dan yang mana anakmu itu lucius? Draco malfoy? Yang mana dia?" tanya mom "awh,,draco kemari kau,ada yang ingin berkenalan. Kelly berlari kecil dan menabrak draco kepala mereka berdua terbentur dan terjatuh tepat di depan keluarga malfoy dan keluarga wings "awch! Gunakan matamu !" ejek draco "harusnya kau yang begitu! Karena kau yang menabrakku pir-a..ng" kelly langsung melesapkan kata-katanya lamat-lamat saat melihat lucius dan narcissa tersenyum padanya "ini anakku draco malfoy" sergah lucius "awh,kau sangat tampan,dan kau manis sekali" sela mom (kelly dan gizelle langsung memutar bola mata mereka dan memperagakan orang yang muntah) draco yang melihat kembar wings itu hanya melihat dengan tidak suka. "terimakasih " jawab draco sok ramah "kembar wings ini juga cantik dan mempesona,lihatlah warna rambutnya sma seperti keluarga malfoy,jika saja draco ku-nikahkan dengan salah-satu wings itu pasti rambut anak mereka akan berwarna pirang platina juga" kata narcissa malfoy sedangkan kembar wings hanya menganga dan saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik dan kembali menampilkan senyum mereka yang mempesona TETAPI di paksakan "ah-terimakasih " balas kelly dan gizelle serentak, lalu ada beberapa murid tahun ke-3 yang berlari dan mendapat hadiah pedang,seketika kelly langsung terlonjak dan melotot dan akan berlari ketemen-temennya,namun dia menjaga wibawa ayahnya,dan ibunya "mmm,,mom dad,uncle lucius,aunt cissa,giz dan malf-eh-draco,aku duluan ya,aku ingin bergabung dengan harry,ron dan hermione" sela kelly sopan "owh tentu saja,silahkan" ijin semuanya (maksudnya keluarga malfoy dan wings). Kelly langsung menghampiri harry dan langsung berbisik "ini malam natal,ayo lihat batu itu!" ajak kelly,harry langsung terbelalak dan terlonjak lalu berbisik kepada ron dan hermione,keempat anak itu langsung pamit kepada keluarga weasley dan berlari ke hutan terlarang,di hutan terlarang susasannya sangat mencekam dan beberapa kali terdengar suara auman serigala dan beberapa suara derap kaki unicorn,harry berlari dnegan membawa lampion dan pedang gryffindor itu,kelly yang jalan paling belakang tiba-tiba tersungkur dan jatuh sambil menjerit "aawwwwawwww...!" rintih kelly "kau kenapa kel? Kakimu? Keseleo!" teriak ron harry dan hermione langsung menghampiri kelly yang terjatuh dan melihat-lihat sekitar,dan kepala kelly serasa aneh seperti mengganjal sesuatu,kalung yang kelly pakai tersangkut dengan kain sehingga kain itu tersangkut dan menampakkan batu berwarna hijau yang tiba-tiba muncul asap hitam harry,ron dan hermione lari ke arah kanan sedangkan kelly ntah mengapa hanya terbengong sebentar lalu ikut lari mengikuti ketiga temannya, namun kelly lebih lambat sehinngga harry menolong dan membantu kelly berdiri dan berlari,karena kelly kebingungan kelly langsung berteriak harry "hancurkan saja batunya!" teriak kelly harry masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang diucapkan harry hinngga hermione ikut menjerit "harry potter! Hancurkan batu itu" lalu harry pun berlari mendekati batu itu namun kepalanya yang ada tanda petir itu serasa sakit dan pedih harry sempat terjatuh dan hampir pingsan saat asap itu menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki hidung dan hendak membunuhnya dengan mantra avada kedavra ia langsung menusuk batu itu hingg hancur berkeping-keping,dan mengeluarkan ledakan yang sangat besar. harry terdorong jauh kebelakang menabrak pohon dan jatuh ketanah,hermione dan ron terlempar ke dekat akar pohon dan kelly terlempar ke tepi danau hitam dan di bawah batu itu terdapat sebuah surat dan di surat itu teertulis bahwa harry menghancurkan salah satu nyawa/horcrux dari voldemort. Dan sang raja kegelapan akan membalasnya.

Harry,hermione,ron dan kelly kembali dengan baju acak-acakan,beberapa bagian tubuh luka dan membawa pedang,beberapa profesor langsung menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk menceritakan yang terjadi,setelah hari itu harry potter dijuluki THE-CHOOSEN-ONE atau yang terpilih.

Lalu setelah hari itu mereka pun hidup seperti biasa dan bergembira,namun mereka malah berejek-ejekan dengan draco malfoy yaitu sang pangeran slytherin yang masih berusia 11 tahun namun bisa menarik 1000 perhatian wanita ke arah dirinya

"harry,kelly, besok adalah hari libur akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan akan ketemu lagi." Seru ron senang "yap kau benar ron"sela kelly membalas

Lalu kelly berbicara

"INILAH TAHUN AWAL DARI PERSAHABATAN TAHUN INI JUGA AWAL DARI PERMUSUHAN KITA DENGAN SLYTHERIN DAN DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY." Sela kelly dengan nangis sambil tersenyum dan ditenangin oleh ketiga sahabatnya


End file.
